Way Of The Elements
by Myphie19
Summary: What happens when four best friends, and four unsuspecting brothers all have a different part the same weird dream? A journey through another dimension, that's what. Eight teenagers embark on a treacherous journey together to try and save their world as they know it. But with an evil overlord on the loose, and the bad feeling that no one can shake, anything could happen.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey Guys! So I know you think this is probably plagiarism if you have read my first story, but it isn't. I just got locked out of my first account because for the life of me I can't seem to remember my email. So here is the same story on a different account! Yay for me being** **forgetful! Anyways, I should probably do the intro again. Just because I'm doing it twice doesn't mean it is any less meaningful.**

 **I want to thank anyone who is reading this right now. It means so much to me that someone could be enjoying my story and that I can help people imagine a whole different world with characters that have my own unique spin on them. I hope that you find my writing skills up to to your standards, whoever you are, and that this story makes your day just a little bit happier. Don't forget to comment so that I can know what I did wrong and how I can fix it. I have also gotten some of my best ideas from suggestions from other people, so don't be afraid to pitch me something.**

 **Anyways, after that ridiculously long intro ON WITH THE STORY!**

* * *

Chapter 1

Momoko POV (Kind of)

Fire. It was everywhere. All she could see, hear, and possibly touch were the roaring pink flames. Wait, pink? As Momoko took another look around her, she noticed the dancing flames were indeed pink. In fact, it was her favorite color pink.

Not quite magenta, but not hot pink either. It was the color of the inside of a peach and the color of her eyes, so she called it peach pit pink. Partly because the color of her eyes were the reason she was called Momoko, or "child of the peach" and partly because it was an alliteration and Momoko loved alliterations.

Momoko would have loved to think about the wonders of alliterations all day, if she wasn't about to get burned to death by flames of her namesake. Oh why did her favorite color have to try and kill her?

Suddenly she felt a searing heat on the ground. Momoko stumbled backwards, falling flat on her butt as the flames caught her off guard. They were nearly on her now, slithering toward her like a snake stalking its prey. Momoko squeezed her eyes closed, willing the fire to retreat in a desperate last hope.

She was terrified. She had lost her dad and her newborn baby brother when her house caught on fire years ago years ago. Momoko, her mom, and her younger sister Kuriko were all out of the house shopping for new school supplies. Now she couldn't even handle a match. It had taken her years too even go near a fire in the living room, and she now had a solid excuse why she would never smoke a cigarette. So she waited as the fire slowly enveloped her in one last deadly embrace.

Then, she felt something different. Instead of the scorching heat the flames were supposed to bring, she felt a warm feeling rush over her. It was like family and love, and it reminded her of the time she spent with her best friends Miyako Gotokuji, Kaoru Matsubara, and Usagi Ishikawa, and Christmases when her father was still alive.

She opened her eyes, surprised and relieved she wasn't smoking on the ground.

"I don't know how I would've gotten good grades if I wasn't able to get up." was her first thought

Then she had an immediate follow up thought "Glad you have your priorities all organized Momo" she chastised herself as she got up.

Now that Momoko wasn't scolding herself for thinking about grades instead of her own safety, she realized that the flames had indeed consumed her. But they weren't painful. It was the exact opposite. She reached out to touch the fire, but as her fingers brushed the edge of what should have been a third degree burn, she was only met with more warmth and love.

Momoko was amazed. She began to slowly walk into the pink fire, wincing before she remembered that it didn't hurt her. Then she started running. Momoko ran as fast as she could, like a little kid after a rain storm. She laughed out loud, no longer afraid of the once deadly pink fire.

Then, suddenly there was a voice ringing out over everything. At first Momoko wasn't able to hear it, like passing under a tunnel with the radio on, but soon it became much clearer. The voice was powerful, and it sounded vaguely feminine, but Momoko could never be sure.

She had once judged one of her teachers only by her voice and thought it was a guy, so she called him mister in front of the entire class. It was safe to say it wasn't going to be a mistake she repeated anytime soon.

When the voice spoke, Momoko felt something completely different than the safety she had felt just a moment before. She felt cold, and terrified and alone. Momoko tried to remember that it was only the voice and that she would never be alone but the feeling of darkness was so powerful that it made her drop to her knees. She hated it, and desperately needed it to stop.

The voice said "Momoko Akatsutsumi. The eldest daughter of the Akatsutsumi family You have been chosen. You hold the key to a tremendous power, that even I do not know. Sadly though, you do not have much time. You need to be ready, for you will soon be fighting for everything you love. I will see you soon"

As the voice talked, Momoko could feel it getting fainter and fainter.

"See you soon" she wondered to herself. "Is it possible this is someone I know?"

Momoko pondered on the thought for a bit, running through multiple different theories, but in the end, she couldn't come up with anything. So she welcomed the fading into darkness that relieved her from the wretched mix of emotions that had been thrusted upon her. She felt her body getting heavy and soon everything was black once again.


	2. Chapter 2

**Here is the second chapter that I had originally posted. I have a chapter that I was planning on making the third, but then I added** **Usagi** **and now I have to write a whole new dream and story line. Ahh, what we do for art. Jk, I really don't mind. As I said, I have big plans for her. Actually, I have big plans for all of them. Mwahahahaha!**

 **Anyway, now that I have let out all my inner evil, ON WITH THE STORY!**

 **(That is my new catchphrase by the way. I hope you like it, because you'll be hearing it** **a lot. Mwahahaha)**

* * *

Chapter 2

Kaoru POV

Kaoru startled awake at the sound of her alarm clock. She looked around quickly, and slowly let down her guard. She was alive and awake. Why had she had that dream? It was a dream, wasn't it? To Kaoru, it felt way too real to be a dream. And the creepy lady? No thank you. All the gibberish about her family and how she was fighting for something Kaoru truly believed in was getting on her nerves. Not to mention the talk of her being chosen. She really needed to cut back on the fantasy games at night. Kaoru didn't think she had ever been more glad when waking up, or that she had ever woken up this early.

Kaoru glanced at her alarm clock, and groaned. It read 6:30, two hours before school started. She usually set alarms in the vain hope that she could try to get up on time. It was safe to say the tactic had never quite worked out. Usually Momoko would come early and pull Kaoru's sorry butt out of bed about 30 minutes before school started. That gave her enough time to get ready and, if she was lucky, scarf down some breakfast. What a surprise it would be for Momoko when she came to Kaoru's house and found that she was already ready?

Kaoru thought back to the dream she had. She remembered the fury she had felt and the want, no, the need to get revenge on her enemies. All she remembered was standing on top of a pile of bones with blood all over her hands, feeling triumphant. She craved the blood and the suffering on those who wronged her, and it terrified Kaoru. The thing was, she couldn't think of anyone whom she would gladly take revenge on. Had her subconscious made her feel this way? So far, Kaoru had no one she truly hated, not even the girls at her school who would pick on Momo, or the perverted guys that always followed Miyako around between classes. Though it seemed hard to believe, even to herself, Kaoru Matsubara had no enemies. Even the fights she got into were more like blowing off steam than real conflict.

So why had she been so full of anger? It was as if someone had done something terribly wrong, but Kaoru couldn't remember what it was. Maybe it was reminiscent of an old fight she had had between her and Momoko, when they still hadn't learned how to cooperate with each other due to their opposite personalities. Maybe it was her mind's way of telling her she was worried that another fight like that might happen again.

"Yeah, that must be it" Kaoru thought to herself, instantly relieved that she had found out what was angering her. But the sadistic feeling remained, inching its way back into Kaoru's thoughts.

"But what if it's not?" a small part of her asked. "What if you really are being chosen to receive something"

Kaoru pushed that part of her aside. It was ridiculous, thinking that maybe she of all people would get involved with something like this. Kaoru also didn't want to get her hopes up. Ever since she was a child, she had always wanted to have an adventure of grand proportions. Something along the lines of fighting a dragon to save her kingdom, or at the very least rescuing someone from a fire breathing ogre. She knew Miyako, Momoko, always had and while she had never really talked about it with Usagi, Kaoru had a sneaking suspicion Usagi like fantasy just as much as she did. Kaoru, Miyako, and Momoko had bonded in elementary school over the fact that they all wanted a more exciting life. Then they met Usagi, after she moved to New Townsville and Miyako caught Usagi reading Miyako's book over her shoulder.

Kaoru smiled at the memory, recalling Momoko with braces and the days of moderate amounts of homework, and suddenly she felt a little better. Momoko, Usagi, and Miyako knew her better than anyone else on earth, and though she wasn't big on the touchy feely stuff, she figured they could help her sort out all of these questions. Or at least enthuse about what it might be like to actually be there in the dream.

Kaoru headed downstairs, new excitement for the day brewing in her mind. Her dad was usually up by now, and she laughed to herself about what his face might look like when he saw his sleep obsessed daughter up at 6:45 in the morning.

Kaoru's mom had died years ago when she was in the wrong place at the wrong time during a bank robbery. According to her dad, Kaoru's mom had just saved up enough money so her family could go on a trip to the amusement park. Kaoru had learned from witnesses that when the men who robbed the bank came in, her mom had distracted them just long enough for the bank teller to call the police. The police later told Kaoru that her mom had probably saved the lives of everyone on the bank, seeing as they had found an explosive in the bag of one of the criminals. Kaoru's mom was considered a city hero.

But that didn't stop Kaoru from missing her. Even though she was only seven at the time, Kaoru had already constructed an unbreakable bond with her mother. They were practically the same person, besides the fact that Kaoru's mother had blond hair.

So Kaoru had learned to lock her emotions away. She didn't want to feel so lost, and alone. Instead, she kept everything hidden. Not even her best friends knew.

There was one good thing about her mother being gone, however. Without the female touch in her life, Kaoru was raised as a boy. No dresses or skirts. No worrying about her appearance or who was dating who. Instead, there was soccer and martial arts. Jeans and t-shirts. It was pure bliss for Kaoru. Her father even worked around the clock, so she learnt to be independent and rely only on herself. Kaoru was tough, and she loved it.

But while being tough doesn't always mean that you're stupid, it certainly doesn't guarantee that you're abnormally smart, or insightful. Kaoru still couldn't figure out what the stupid dream meant and why she had had it. It was like an itch you just couldn't scratch, and it was starting to really get on her nerves. Not to mention it was a Monday, which meant a long week of school.

Kaoru sighed, and finally managed to exert enough willpower to actually get out of bed. The clock now read 7:00. Kaoru sighed again, and admitted defeat as she slowly headed towards her closet to get dressed. She just wanted to get through the day, and hopefully get that sinking feeling out of the pit of her stomach.

* * *

 **And that was Chapter Two. I'm really sorry there hasn't been one sooner. I have been sick for the past five days, and for some odd reason curling up into a fetal position and moaning seemed more appealing than writing, and being locked out of your account isn't really something you can fix overnight if you have my memory span. But it did give me some pretty good prompts for other stories and one-shots.**

 **As always, Have a great day and never stop looking for a new idea!**


	3. Chapter 3

**And here it is, Chapter Three. This one took me a** **while** **to write because I had so much I wanted to fit in this chapter, but didn't know how to make it all work together. So i just started writing, and within a few days this happened. This is probably my longest chapter yet (even though it looks really short on a computer screen) so I hope gave you guys a good chapter.**

 **Thank you for reading, and without further ado ON WITH THE STORY!**

* * *

Chapter 3

Usagi POV

When Usagi stepped into the cafeteria with a wide smile on her face, she was greeted by a rush of voices all at once. It made her wince, but the smile stayed put. It was the first real time she had smiled today, so she didn't want it disappearing just like that. After the creepy dream she had Usagi didn't want to smile at all, but seeing her friends always made her happy.

But her dream still worried her. In her dream, she had been in pitch black. Then suddenly a voice had spoken to her. But she couldn't make out what it was saying. Then she was standing in front of a kid. The kid was eyeing a jewelry stand, and a horrible thought came to Usagi.

" _What if I just framed the kid?"_ she had thought. It gave her a rush, the feeling of committing a crime then watching someone else pay for it. Sh had started moving towards the stand, hoping to get a piece of jewelry and slip into the little boy's pocket, but she was whisked away by a wind that came out of nowhere.

" _Wait, how is this possible"_ she remembered thinking. " _Wind can't be strong enough to carry a person!"_

Nonetheless she was thrown into a beautiful grove where another voice, this time one she could make out, told her that she was chosen for something special. That was the last thing she remembered before waking up to the sound of her blaring alarm clock.

But Usagi pushed the memory to the back of her head for now. She could tell her friends about it after she found the them. Speaking of which, she searched the room looking for the distinct red bow that Momoko wore. Usagi always looked for the oversized bow when she wanted to find her best friends. It seemed to be a radar, telling the girl exactly where to meet, sometimes to the annoyance of the person wearing it.

Usagi smiled even wider. She remembered a time when a small child had followed Momoko through the entire school day because of the entrancing power of the giant bow. Momoko didn't even notice, and everyone else assumed she was taking the kid on a tour of the school or something. It wasn't until the last class period that Momo noticed him, but that was only because he was climbing up her leg in an effort to touch the bow. Needless to say he was eventually returned to his family, but not without scaring Blossom half to death first.

Her parents still laughed at that one, and she loved telling the story during the dinners they had as a family. Her mother was a nurse, and her father was a doctor, so they worked long shifts. But they still made time for their only daughter, and Usagi was very grateful. She knew her friends weren't as lucky, so she invited them to the family dinners whenever she could. By this point, Momoko, Miyako, and Kaoru had basically become part of the family.

All of a sudden, Usagi bumped into a wall. She stumbled backwards, as the wall uttered a curse under its breath. "But walls don't curse." Usagi thought. She slowly picked her eyes up off the floor, where she had kept them before realizing that the wall wasn't a wall. Looking down at her, were a pair of purple eyes. Usagi gasped, and jumped backwards even farther, this time hitting an actual wall. Usagi was partly relieved when it didn't start cursing too.

The eyes straightened out. Usagi noticed that there was a body attached to the eyes. Surrounded by other bodies. It was a group of four boys. The boy with the purple eyes, who Usagi bumped into, was looking at her with amusement. She met his gaze, then faltered away in embarrassment.

"Well, there goes another chance to meet someone new. They probably hate me by now" Usagi looked at her feet once again. She was waiting for the boy to walk off, making snide comments about the girl who just ran into him. Instead the boy spoke.

"Are you ok?" He asked.

Usagi looked up surprised. Never had someone spoken to her after she had ran into her. People didn't talk to her at all. Usually her unpopularity made people turn away. But what if this was some elaborate prank? What if they were trying to get her to let her guard down so then they could attack. Usagi gasped. What if they were a secret legion of vampires that had come to eat her soul but would end up falling for her and her friends and kidnapping them having 6 children and dying in Transylvania!

"Hey, are you ok?" Purple boy asked again.

Usagi realized they had probably seen her face transform from surprise to fear. She focused her gaze on the pair of purple eyes staring into her own purple orbs. They looked distant, as if thinking about a puzzle he just couldn't solve, but the look soon vanished as the eyes focused back on her. Suddenly she was overtaken by fear. There was a guy right in front of her, asking if she was ok. This had never happened before! So she stuttered out the first thing that came to her mind.

"I'm so sorry Mr. Vampire! Please don't kidnap me to Transylvania to eat my soul!"

The boy looked shocked for a moment, then burst out in laughter. His brothers, who had also been listening to the conversation, burst out in laughter a second later.

"Am I... that... scary?" Purple Boy gasped out in between breaths.

Usagi gasped again "No...I mean...yes...wait...I mean" Usagi stuttered. "It's just, um, I'm not used to people talking to me when I run into them and you looked new and I have an overactive imagination and when I get nervous it goes nuts and I'm so sorry please don't hate me!"

The boys spewed into a new fit of laughter. Once the boys had calmed themselves, Purple Boy reached down and helped Usagi up.

"Don't worry. I don't think I could hate somebody as random as you." He said. "But you got the new part right. We just started school here this morning, and we don't know where anything is." He pointed to a blonde guy to the right of him "This one was trying to lead us around, but we ended up getting even more lost." The blonde guy looked embarrassed and stuck his tongue out at Purple Boy.

Usagi was listening to this turn of events with amusement, when a sudden, uncalled for thought struck her. Without thinking, she asked

"Maybe my friends and I could show you around for the day. I'm sure you'd get long fine, and we've been in the same school for basically our entire lives."

Just then, Usagi fully understood what she had just done. The girls had never met these people, and they might assume Usagi was trying to set them up. Or worse. Kaoru could be in a bad mood and then she would get killed.

Sadly though, none of the boys seemed to pick up the sudden sober change in atmosphere, because after a short huddled conversation, Purple Boy agreed.

"Sure, let's go meet these friends of yours. It would be a great help if they could show us around"

"Uh sure, no problem"

Usagi begrudgingly led them to the table with the big bow. As they got closer, Usagi silently prayed that everyone was in a good she saw her table.

Usagi stopped short, surprising the boys, who bumped into her and one another. Usagi's normal lunch table was usually so happy, but today it felt like a dark cloud. The occupants at the table were speaking to each other, but in a hushed tone, so Usagi knew it couldn't have been a fight. But she didn't want the boys to get in the middle of this.

She quickly turned around and shoved the boys in the direction of the lunchroom doors.

"Look," she said remorsefully "I'm really sorry, but...um...my friends are in the middle of a fight right now, and you really don't want to get in the middle of that so come find me tomorrow ok? Thanks, I'm really sorry." Usagi muttered as she pushed them towards the door.

"Bye! It was nice meeting you. Thank you for not eating my soul" She yelled as she gave the one last push out the cafeteria doors.

Finally, with the boys safe from harm she sprinted towards her usual lunch table, ignoring all the questioning looks she got while she ran past. As she thundered towards the lunch table, its three occupants looked up at her. Sh slid into her seat right as Kaoru asked "Where were you? Half of lunch already passed."

But Usagi already had an answer prepared for that question. "I was helping out some new students who were lost"

Usagi hoped the girls knew how outgoing she naturally was, and didn't question it. Technically it was the truth. She _was_ helping new students, and they _did_ look lost, but she figured with the dark cloud hovering over this table that they didn't need to know those new students were boys and that Usagi had promised that Kaoru, Miyako, and Momoko would help them with her.

Thankfully, they seemed to busy with their own thoughts to give much thought to anything Usagi said. Sensing she was in the clear, Usagi tentatively asked "What's wrong guys?"

Momoko responded with a blunt statement. "Please tell me you didn't have a crazy dream last night."

* * *

 **So how did you guys like that? I wanted to introduce the boys into the story to let y'all know that they were there, but I didn't want them to meet all the girls yet. So I decided to do this.**

 **Little known fact, the vampire thing actually came from when I bumped into this really scary looking guy when I was younger. I have kept it all these years, and know I can finally use it. Yay!**

 **Anyway, thanks again for reading another chapter. I can't tell you how much it means to me. And don't be afraid to shoot me a review. Everyone needs ideas and ways to make their writing better, so if you have an idea or noticed something about my writing that I need to improve on, tell me. Well, sorry for the ridiculously long outro. Have a good day/night and never stop looking for new ideas!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey Guys! Here is another chapter of my story. I know I said within the next couple of days, but an unexpected choir concert came up and I had to focus all my attention on that. But, as a peace offering, I tried to make this chapter extra long.**

 **Now, without further ado... ON WITH THE STORY**

* * *

Miyako POV

Miyako sighed, as she gazed out the window. She watched a little kid play on a playground next to her school. He looked so free. Free of worries, and doubts, and contemplating visits to the doctor because of a weird vision dream thingie that she shared with her best friends. She looked at the little boy harder now, hoping that she could silently send him a message that blocked his brain from having weird dreams.

It was killing her. She was currently in the last period of the day, the only period besides lunch she had with Kaoru, Momo, and Usagi. Miyako usually liked school. It was a way to get her creative energy out and have fun with her best friends, and though she didn't have the best grades, she wasn't in any danger of failing. But "The Dream", as she had taken to calling it, was still bugging her. From what she could figure out, each dream meant something different to the individual person who dreamt it. Momoko's had been hysterical fear and then love. Kaoru's had been irrational anger. Usagi's dream centered around mischievous cunning, and hers was a deep sadness.

In her dream she had been floating, just floating in an endless sea of water. It was horrible. Miyako had felt like there was no one who cared about her in the world. Like there was a deep pit in her soul that no one could fill. Then suddenly she was watching a slideshow of herself growing up. She noticed that her parents were in barely in any of the moments, which made her feel even worse if possible.

Miyako's parents lived in Paris, where their design studio was based. They were very successful, and always made sure that they sent home money to support Miyako, but money and nice things couldn't make up for real time together as a family. But she supposed she didn't have it as bad as some people, who didn't have any parents at all, and it was nice getting to live on your own, especially since you didn't have to ask for permission to do anything.

Then, finally after the slideshow ended, she was on a beach. It wasn't a normal beach, however. This one seemed cold, like something had tainted the waters long ago and now the memory would be forever lasting. She was in a sitting position, leaning up against a dead tree that looked like it could fall with a single breath. The overwhelming feeling of loneliness stayed with her, eating at the pit of her stomach. She looked around, then got up, and started towards the black ocean. It was the ocean she had been floating in, she realized. As she continued to walk towards the water, a new feeling grew. Something that warned her. It was like the light at the end of the tunnel, and she held onto it for dear life. She stopped walking completely. Everything suddenly seemed clearer, like someone had turned a knob on a TV and everything was in focus. She knew that if she went into the ocean, she would never come back. But what had warned her? And why had she felt such overwhelming depression?

Miyako jolted out of her thoughts at a tap on her shoulder. She turned around to see the worried faces of her friends. She smiled sheepishly, realizing that it was out of her character to be staring out a window and sighing. Usually it was Momoko who did that, and even then it was just after school had ended and usually because she had already finished all of her homework and didn't have any more schoolwork to do.

Kaoru was the first to talk. "Hey Space Cadet, is there a reason as to why you were staring that little boy down with the eyes of a depressed demon that you would like to share with us?"

She opened her mouth, then closed it again. She wasn't staring at him that creepily, was she? "I was just thinking about the dreams we all had, and how they each made us feel different things." Miyako replied, picturing herself staring with blank eyes that bore holes in someone's soul. She shuddered.

"Well," Momoko chimed in, a bit nervously "you might want to stop thinking because the little boy you were staring at eventually noticed and the principle just sent out a" Momoko put her fingers up in air quotation marks "'friendly' reminder not to stalk people through the window!"

Miyako grimaced. "I was just thinking, I didn't mean to scare the poor boy" Miyako cringed at what the child she was looking at must have thought when he saw a much older girl staring at him with an unfocused gaze. If she were the little boy, she probably would have thought it was a demon come to feast on her soul.

Realizing it probably was as bad as she thought, she sighed for the third time that period. "So what do you guys think of the dreams?"

'We already told you, they were weird and all but it was most likely a mass hallucination or something that we all had because we spend so much time together." Momoko said exasperated. "Besides, it won't happen ever again, so just forget about it."

"Yeah, but I still can't stop from worrying. I have a bad feeling in the pit of my stomach from all this" Miyako said fretfully.

"Relax Miya!" Usagi exclaimed cheerfully. "The dreams were all byproduct of the mass amount of stress we have at school...probably

"Well," Momoko said matter-of-factly "worrying about it won't do anything. So I suggest you forget about it so you can feel more secure and we" She gestured to Kaoru and herself "don't have to worry about our nice, sweet, innocent friend going to jail because of demonic stalking."

Miyako laughed for the first time all day. She could always count on her friends to help cheer her up, but while she tried to but her unease behind her, she couldn't shake the feeling that something big was happening. Something that wasn't going to be pretty.

The bell rang, jutting Miyako out of her thoughts. She found her friends, and they all started out the door of the classroom. Today was only a Monday, which meant four more days of school before the week ended. Miyako wasn't looking forward to it.

" _Why couldn't teachers just give us no homework, like in kindergarten?"_ She thought. Surely it would be a lot easier than spending half the class just grading things they did the day before. And Miyako wouldn't mind having a little extra shopping time after school each day.

"Alright, see you guys!" Kaoru shouted, as she peeled off from their group of four. "I've got soccer practice in like, ten minutes, and Coach will kill me if I'm late."

Miyako looked up surprised. She had forgotten that Kaoru had soccer this afternoon, and she was planning on forcing the girls to go shopping with her this afternoon. It always calmed her down, and after this day, she could definitely use some relaxation. Miyako pouted as Kaoru peeled off from their group, and shoved her way through the throngs of people to get to the girls locker room. Then she turned to her remaining friends.

"Ok!" she said as she clapped her hands. Maybe she could convince her remaining friends to go to the mall with her. "We, are going shopping!"

Usagi's face adapted a mixture of excitement and nervousness "But, Miyako you know how you get when we go shopping" Usagi forced out, tentatively. "And besides, it wouldn't be much fun without Kaoru right?" Usagi exclaimed hopefully. Miyako thought about it for a moment. She wasn't that bad. She just scared off a few assistants when they were trying to take her clothes away. It wasn't _that_ big of a deal.

So Miyako just shrugged "She's at soccer, so it's her fault that she gets to mis this _amazing_ opportunity."

Usagi mumbled a phrase under her breath, that sounded suspiciously like "Or the lucky one, maybe." But Miyako chose to ignore it.

Miyako spoke once again "Momoko, you've been quiet this whole time. Don't you want to go shopping with me?"

Momoko looked like she wanted to be anywhere but in this conversation. "Well, I like shopping, but Miyako, you do end to be a _little_ when it comes to your clothes. Plus, I'm saving up all my money to buy a car next year." Usagi shot Momoko a quick look of gratitude, but then Momoko continued "But, I have some money my mom gave me, and I do need new clothes so... if you promise not to go crazy on us, then sure, we'll go shopping with you."

Usagi's look of gratitude turned into a mask of betrayal. " I thought you were on my side woman!" she yelped.

This time it was Momo's turn to shrug. "I need to go shopping." she said blandly. "Plus, without Kao-chan here to constantly complain about having to go shopping in the first place, maybe it will be easier to actually buy things, instead of constantly doing damage control. Besides, I'm sure Kaoru will be more than happy to miss out on our little excursion."

Miyako listened to the conversation as it progressed. She couldn't believe that Momoko was actually supporting her! It was like a dream come true! They outnumbered Usagi two to one, so now she had to go shopping with them. And Miyako could secretly pick out clothes that Kaoru would look amazing in. Maybe this time she could actually get Kaoru to wear them.

Eventually Usagi realized that she couldn't fight the two of them at once, and ceded to the shopping trip. As they walked to the mall the girls made small talk. It was the usual things, asking how the day went and what not, and soon they reached the mall. It was only a Monday, so the mall wasn't that crowded. Thankfully. Miyako knew that Momo would immediately turn back if the mall was crowded. She wasn't a fan of lots of people. But Miyako didn't need to worry about that.

As the girls made their way through the mall, Miyako became less and less anxious. She had even almost forgotten her creepy dream last night. Almost. It still lingered on the back of her mind, patient, like a cat waiting to pounce. Yet, Miyako pushed back. She wasn't going to let the rest of her day be ruined because her stupid brain had to have a freaking nightmare!

Miyako picked up her pace, a new found determination in her usually happy blue eyes.

"Yes." she thought. "Nothing will stop the will of the shopper! NOTHING!"

And with that, she ran into the back of Momoko. Ah, the irony. Miyako peered around her redheaded friend to see what the problem was. Turns out, it was Usagi who had originally caused the traffic jam. In front of the purple clad girl, stood another human, also wearing purple. In fact there was a group of humans, males, each very different from the one next to it.

The boy with the purple eyes, who was standing in front of Usagi, was laughing. He had tan skin, and was dressed in a simple unbuttoned purple plaid shirt with a white undershirt, dark blue jeans, and white hightops. His hair was short and swept to the side, with the classic "I just rolled out of bed" look.

The boy next to him was looking on, with a cheeky grin, amused at his brother. Red guy was paler than purple guy, but not by much. Miyako realized purple guy must have been born that tan. He was sporting a maroon hoodie with white trim, and a lighter red basketball jersey with black trim that had the number thirteen on the back. He was wearing grey-black athletic shorts, and red and white hightops. His hair was fiery red, close to Momoko's color. It was longer than purple boy's, reaching his chin. It was unruly, like this boy rarely brushed it, but it was kept at bay with a red and black baseball hat that was turned backwards on red guy's head. Part of his hair was sticking out of the adjustment strap on his hat, and strands of it fell into his striking blood red eyes.

On the other side of purple guy stood a boy with bright, round, ocean blue eyes. He seemed to be looking at something in his phone, and his eyes held a certain wonder. Miyako felt herself drawn to this boy as she studied him further. He was wearing a blue sweater, with the sleeves rolled a quarter of the way up his arms and khaki pants. Around his waist was a grey jacket, and he was wearing nicer black shoes rather than high tops. Blue boys hair was a golden blond, and it was parted right down the middle, so that it fanned out into wings on either side of his head.

Finally, Miyako looked at the last boy. He had a small smile as he listened to the conversation, but his forest green eyes looked guarded. His eyes were slightly more slanted than those of his group, giving him a somewhat delicate look. Green dude was wearing a plain green t-shirt, that was a little lighter than his eyes and black jeans. His hightops were also black and he had a silver chain that was hanging down, connected to two of his jeans belt loops. His raven colored hair was pulled into a short, high, ponytail but the front part of his hair was out of its constraints and fell over his right eye, shielding it from sight completely. He was paler than the rest of his group, but he didn't look unhealthy or like he didn't ever go outside. MIyako concluded that it must have been genetics, as with purple eyes. But another, more insistent question suddenly popped into her head.

" _How does he see with his hair in his face like that?"_ Miyako wondered. " _Maybe his eye doesn't work or something"_ Miyako chided herself. She probably shouldn't make assumptions about people she just met. Plus, for all she knew, he could actually be a vampire. Maybe they were all vampires coming to suck their blood and feast on their bones. But that sounded like something Usagi would make up, so Miyako quickly dismissed the fantasy as ridiculous.

All of a sudden, Miyako was shaken out of her thoughts by two hands on her shoulders. Usagi was shaking her, trying to get Miyako's attention. Miyako realized she must have missed out on something, because her friends were looking at her with a mask of anxiety, while the boys looked slightly confused. Miyako tried to think about what was wrong. She racked her brain, struggling to remember what the conversation had been about before she started "observing".

Turns out, she didn't catch anything. She couldn't even remember the topic of the conversation. She grinned sheepishly at the girls, who became even more nervous after seeing her expression. Why weren't they saying anything?

"What the heck is the matter with everyone!" Miyako inquired. "Why is everybody looking at each other like we should start planning a funeral?"

Momoko stepped forward and Miyako got a very bad feeling, deep in her stomach.

"Miyako, these are the Jojo brothers, they just moved here, and someone" Momoko glared at Usagi, who shrunk back "told them that we would _gladly_ help give the a tour of the school."

Now it was Miyako's turn to glare at Usagi. Usagi knew that Momoko didn't like being forced to hang out with someone, after Usagi tried to get Momoko to branch out and it resulted to Momoko having to hide in a tree, and she also knew how Kaoru would react. Which happened to be very angrily.

Momoko still wasn't finished; however, and she leaned down and whispered into Miyako's ear.

"The worst part is that the boys don't even know that Usagi didn't ask us, so now we have to do it, or we look rude." Momoko hissed.

Miyako patted Momoko's arm soothingly. Momo tended to get worked up over things on which she had little control. It was helpful in the sense that it usually caused her to triple check everything, but it harmed her most other times when she became extremely anxious over something that she couldn't change. Well, technically, Momoko could just say no, but Miyako knew that even more than she hated not being in control, Momoko hated being rude. So Momo would suck it up and give the boys a tour. She would probably even enjoy it, once she got over the initial fear.

But Miyako worried about something else now. Something that could possibly get everyone killed.

"How is Kaoru going to take this?"

* * *

 **And the fourth chapter is officially finished. You met the Jojo brothers, but as you probably noticed I made a few changes to their characters. Mainly Butch's. I felt like having two hot headed, stubborn personalities on the team (Brick and Butch) would be a little much, and it would throw off the balance. Plus, I always liked the colder, more mature Butch over the fiery violence loving Butch. He is still athletic, but not to the point of Kaoru. I imagined him as only playing soccer, or something like that.**

 **Plus I always wondered why the creators would put Butchs hair right in front of his eye**. **I mean it can't be very convenient while fighting, or walking, or really anything that involved movement. Now I know that this is probably just a style choice made by the animators, but I like to read to deep into things. I figured he could have trouble seeing out of that eyes or something. Maybe I'll end up doing something with that prompt, but I need to get back on topic. I also made Blossom afraid of not being in control, because I think it suits her personality and backstory. I But rest assured, she isn't like this all the time.**

 **In other news, don't worry, so far the chapters in this book are only really introduction chapters. This isn't turning into a high school love story, though I don't have anything against them. It will be within the next hew chapters when they get their powers, and finally figure out their dreams. Then it will escalate from there. I also might start doing more that one point of view per chapter. If I continued the way I am, you would only know what a person is truly thinking once every eight chapters. It would be way to vague.**

 **Thanks for reading my rambling, and never stop looking for a new idea.**


	5. Chapter 5 (Part 1)

**Hey Guys! I'm finally back! So I had this ready about two weeks ago, but our wifi cut out. So I tried to make this the longest and best chapter yet. That didn't work out, since Fanfiction seems to have a limit on how many words you can put into copy-and-paste, and I think I exceeded that limit by a couple thousand words. But no matter! I'm going to be posting the fifth chapter in three sections.**

 **Anyway, thank you for reading this. If you haven't started hating me because I didn't update, then I hope that this chapter satisfies you. The fifth chapter as a whole will be the last chapter before the inciting incident.**

 **So, without further ado, ON WITH THE STORY!**

* * *

 **Chapter 5 (Part 1)**

 **Usagi POV**

It was safe to say that Kaoru didn't take it well.

"Why didn't you tell me this?!" She secreamed at Usagi.

Usagi flinched. She knew that she should have spread light on the situation earlier, but it wouldn't have made much difference whether she told the girls earlier or later. They still had to do it, or risk being extremely rude.

" _Not that Kaoru ever cares about being rude"_ Usagi thought.

As Kaoru carried on yelling and pacing, claiming how much she despised the idea of giving a tour to a boy and about how unfairly she was being treated, Usagi shrank back against a nearby wall. She shouldn't have even agreed to tour the boys, but it was the only thing she could think of to do.

Hopefully this would all blow over by the morning. It wasn't Usagi was asking Kaoru to go on a date with one of them right? Yeah, this would be fine. But Usagi couldn't make herself believe the thought. What if she had permanently damaged her relationship with Kaoru. She didn't want to be a burden to anyone.

And the poor boy that would be Kaoru's partner. Usagi hoped he would be alright. She wouldn't wish the wrath of an angry Kaoru on her worst enemy. Not that Usagi would ever tell Kaoru that, of course.

Usagi zoned back in on the conversation.

"I'm going to tote around some high school boy because they somehow don't know how to use a map!" Kaoru shouted.

"You have to. These boys just moved here, and they probably want someone with more information than a map. Plus we already agreed with it. We can't rude to people who have never been here." Momoko barked sharply.

Kaoru sighed, and suddenly a staring contest erupted between the two girls. They stared each other down neither wanting to budge from their positions, until finally Kaoru sighed and looked down at the ground.

"Fine, I'll let one of them follow me around but Momoko, you have to do my homework for a week, and afterwards I reserve the right to never speak to any of them again after one day of touring." Kaoru huffed.

Usagi hadn't expected anything less from Kaoru Matsubara. Usagi knew that if Kaoru ever willingly gave up, she would expect something in return. The only question now was how Momoko would react to the terms.

"I swear, our arguments are like going to court" Usagi muttered to herself.

Miyako, who had been silently standing next to Usagi, also watching the court case play out, responded "Oh, don't I know it"

Usagi giggled, then turned her attention to Momoko, she had been thinking hard. Usagi could tell by the way her nose was scrunched. It always scrunched when her mind was racing.

After a while Momoko replied slowly "I won't _do_ your homework, but I'll _help_ you with your homework for a month."

Kaoru thought for a bit before reaching her hand out in front of her, and the two girls shook on the deal. Usagi could hear Miyako giggling next to her, no doubt replaying Usagi's earlier comment in her mind.

After she stopped laughing, Miyako spoke up. "Alright, I'm going home. I'll see you guys tomorrow. Usual meeting place."

The normal meeting place was at the front of the school, and it was usually where the girls first saw each other in the morning. Sometimes; however, Miyako would stop and pick up Kaoru.

Usagi was always a little jealous when that happened. She had met the girls later in school, after they had already known eachother for over a year. Sometimes she felt like an outsider, or a fourth wheel. But that was ridiculous, so she quickly dismissed the thought. She was becoming way too paranoid.

As Usagi walked home, she wondered what could happen the next day.

"Well, whatever it is, it's sure to be interesting."

 **Kaoru POV**

Kaoru groaned as the sunlight hit her eyes. God, she _hated_ mornings. They were always so bright and cheery. No one should be this happy in the morning. Except Miyako, but sometimes Kaoru doubted that she was human. That girl was almost annoyingly happy, but Kaoru couldn't look someone in the eyes and say that Miyako's relentless optimism hadn't helped her at one point in time. Not that she'd ever let anyone know that of course. She didn't want to look weak in front of her friends.

Kaoru fell out of bed, and looked over at her bedside table. The cock resting upon the mahogany wood read 6:00 am. Kaoru had two entire hours to get ready. She almost didn't know what to do, seeing as she usually woke up with a little over half an hour until school. But that dream yesterday had really rattled her. Maybe it was affecting her sleep. Kaoru really hoped it didn't. She valued the precious moments spent unconscious highly.

Last night Kaoru hadn't had any dreams at all. It was a relief, not having to worry about possible insanity, but at the same time it unnerved her. It was like the calm before the storm. Kaoru just couldn't make herself relax. She had to get outside soon. But seeing as she had the extra time, Kaoru would at least spend a little more time coordinating her outfit this morning.

Kaoru walked over to her closet. Inside, her clothes were either gray, black, or the ever present green. Kaoru never knew why her favorite color was green, but she thought it was a powerful color. It radiated confidence and an unwillingness to relent.

Kaoru shifted through her bottoms. She mainly had jeans, jean shorts, or leggings.

" _You know what, I'm going to go jean shorts today"_ Kaoru thought to herself.

Today felt different, somehow, so Kaoru thought it appropriate to dress up a little more that usual. Plus, Kaoru was grasping at anything to distract her from the the growing gnawing in her stomach.

In the end, Kaoru ended up choosing a green fitted crop top that had the black words "I Never Liked You Anyway" on it, high waisted and light blue distressed jean shorts, and white and black Adidas. Kaoru loved the shirt she was wearing, and she thought that it perfectly fit her mood and the situation with the boys this morning.

After Kaoru finished changing, the cold feeling crept back into the pit of her stomach. Suddenly the walls felt all too close. Kaoru rushed out of the house, grabbing her backpack and tying her jet black hair up in a high ponytail, leaving her bangs out, which almost covered her eyes. Kaoru's father had an early shift today, and wasn't in the house. Kaoru didn't care, of course, but in her rush she forgot breakfast, which her dad usually reminded her to eat. She would just have to wait until lunch.

Kaoru felt much better now that she was outside. She always did, and preferred being alone in nature over doing something in a stuffy house any day. Kaoru glanced down at her phone. 6:30 am. Still an hour and 30 minutes before she had to be in her classroom. Kaoru had no idea what to do. She didn't usually have this much time before school.

Then, an idea struck. Kaoru headed towards a forest that was only a few blocks away from her house. She used to come to this forest often, and there was a specific tree that Kaoru used to love to climb. The tree was tall and strong, and when Kaoru climbed to the top of it there was a small area of branched perfectly sized for someone to sit. Up in the tree Kaoru felt like nothing mattered. She felt free from everything that was happening on the ground. Recently, she hadn't had the time to visit the forest.

So, without a second thought, Kaoru determinedly set off into the forest, disappearing between the branches and leaves.

 **Momoko POV**

Momoko arrived in front of the school at 7:30 am. It was no surprise that she was here first. She usually was. Momoko wasn't the earliest riser, that was Miyako, who usually woke up around 5:00. However, Momoko was always quick in the morning and Miyako always took the longest to get ready.

Today Momoko had taken longer than usual. She had had a string of bad luck, resulting in most of her clothes in the wash. It was a long story, that involved a sleepwalking sister, and a brand new carton of orange juice. So she had settled on a simple outfit. A white, collared, sleeveless blouse that she tucked into a peach pit pink skirt, black pumps, and her signature bowed ponytail. Even though it was one of her only bottoms left, it still took Momoko a couple minutes to work up the courage to actually put her skirt on. It was silly, but because of that stupid dream Momoko was extra wary of anything that was her favorite color. Which was hard, seeing as peach pit pink covered most of her room. She was secretly glad to get out of the house, because Momoko wouldn't be reminded of the fire.

Actually, Momoko rather enjoyed being the earliest one there. It gave her time to think up a structure of the day. It was also calming, knowing that the first person to disturb the beautiful silence could also restore it. After all, Momoko was only in control of herself.

Momoko entered the large iron gates of the school. She was headed towards the library, where she would most likely stay until she headed out to where she would meet the girls before school.

As she turned a corner, Momoko heard a faint human voice. It grew louder as it journeyed forward, and soon, Momoko realized that it would pass her. But by this time, it wasn't just one voice. Momoko could hear multiple, bouncing and ricocheting off the empty school walls.

Momoko was at a stand still. She had a clear shot of the library and could easily make it before the voices reached her and disturbed her morning, but on the other hand, Momoko wanted to know who the only people who had ever arrived earlier than she were and why they had come to school so early. By the sound of it, they had been in school for at least 30 minutes before Momoko came in.

The pink eyed girl made up her mind, then crept stealthily down the hall. Each step was taking her to a possibly catastrophic outcome, and Momoko could feel the anxiety bubble up inside of her and try to form a grip on her mind. But she needed to know who disturbed her routine.

Momoko inched along the halls of the school, careful not to make a sound. The voices sounded like they were coming from the gym, which was located towards the back of the school. It was set away from the classrooms so the noise wouldn't disturb students trying to learn, and Momoko realized that the only way she even heard the voices was because this morning she went to the library through a rarely used hallway that was closest to where she entered. If she had gone her usual way to the library, or if whoever was in the gym hadn't come out for some reason, she wouldn't have heard them. Whoever this was, they were either experienced at hiding their presence before school, or they were just caught in an extreme coincidence and Momoko was over evaluating things.

" _Well, here goes something I could possibly regret for the rest of my life."_ Momoko thought sullenly as she reached the gym doors. Hopefully she didn't burst in on the boys football team or something.

It wouldn't be hard to get a look in. The gym was fairly new, and while there weren't windows on the door she had come upon, opening it wouldn't make a sound. Knowing this, Momoko turned the knob ever so slightly and pushed the door open gently with one hand. Inside was a sight she hadn't expected to see.

In the gym was the Jojo brothers. They were all eating something which Momoko couldn't see, and laughing. Except for the blue eyed boy, who was deeply immersed in a sketchbook of some kind. By the looks of the boys' surroundings, Momoko's hunch about how long they had been in school was correct. There were various sheets of homework strewn about, and the boys seemed to have made themselves at home on the bleachers.

Momoko stared, open mouthed at the scene in front of her. These four boys were eating in the school 30 minutes before school started and had just interrupted a very precise routine that Momoko had carefully concocted to her satisfaction. In other words, they basically ruined the entire morning routine for Momoko. She could feel the anxiety, once again, rise up in her body. She had to have a routine. Momoko felt her breath grow heavy. This couldn't be happening. She needed to go back to the routine,

" _The front of the school. If I go to there and meet the girls, the day will be normal again."_

Momoko forced herself to think rationally, though it was getting increasingly difficult through the panicked haze that threatened to overtake her mind. Momoko had to get to the meeting place.

She turned and ran down the hallway, this time heading towards her usual way out through the main doors. It was a little overkill, but Momoko figured going down the same hallway as she usually did couldn't hurt.

What she didn't notice was that as she was racing away, one of the boys in the room caught a glimpse of her. Not much, just a flash of red hair.

 **Brick POV**

Brick walked through the crisp morning air. The sun was still rising. He didn't have a watch, but Brick suspected that it was about 6:30. He liked to have his brothers out of the house early. Especially this one. The others were nice enough, but the Jojo brother's current house was falling apart. Rotting wood was everywhere, and they didn't even have electricity. Not like they could really afford it at the moment anyway, but still.

" _Well,"_ Brick thought. " _At least we're getting it fo free."_

Free it was. It looked it too.

Brick didn't like that they were going to with these girls. He had dreamed about this last night. In his dream, it was dark, but a voice was talking. The was saying not to trust the girls, that they would hurt his family. That his parents wouldn't approve. That it would tear them apart. Brick knew that couldn't happen, after all, it was just a day. It was just his unconscious brain voicing his fears. That didn't mean that Brick wasn't worrying though.

The brother's parents had died when the quadruplets were about 13. They had no other relatives, so instead of going into a foster care system where they would inevitably be split up they ran away, and have been living on the odd job since then.

The brothers had adapted well to their current lifestyle. They knew how to conserve money and each of them had developed a good tolerance to hunger, not that that was a good thing, but they had a pretty good life for their only thing that Brick sometimes worried about was how his brothers had taken the death of their parents.

He couldn't figure out how each one took it, and sometimes it worried him. Brick was a fairly expressive person, and he had eventually gotten over the death of his mother and father. His brothers, however, could be a completely different case. In his knowledge, none of them had ever talked to anyone about how they felt after the traumatic event. Brick made sure to watch them closely, after all, they were the only family he had left.

He worried constantly about his brothers. Brick made sure they didn't see it, of course, but he couldn't stand to be away from them for more than a couple of hours. He was worried that he wouldn't be there to protect them.

But he was there with them now, so that didn't matter. His brothers were here with him. For some reason, Brick always seemed to contemplate life when he was walking to school. He probably needed to get that checked out. Besides, he couldn't be zoning out today.

Today was the day the girls were going to show him and his brother around school. He had to pay attention if he wanted to find the best hiding or pranking spots in the school. The school was so big, that he and Blaze would have countless pranks to plan.

Brick was dwelling on that thought as he walked into the school with his brothers.

Brick was eating breakfast in the gym when he saw it. It was just a flash of red streaking outside of a side door to the gym, but it put him on high alert. He didn't particularly want anyone to know the situation they were in. It would mean pity, and Brick was not one for pity.

Brick stood up and started walking towards the door where he had seen the flash of red dissapear, his breakfast forgotten in his hand. His brothers called out to him.

"Yo, Brick. Where are you going?" Blaze asked, confused why his oldest brother had risen.

Brick responded "I think I saw someone here"

Instantly Brick's his brothers were by his side. They all looked down the hallway, wondering who it could have bee. They had chosen this spot specifically so they wouldn't be disturbed, so each one of the Jojo brothers wanted to see who had discovered them. They fanned out, searching the hallways near the gym. Brick was about to head towards the library, when the bell rang. He and his brothers, plus the girls that touring them, had been excused from classes that day so they could show every amenity the school had to offer.

Brick's mood soured as he walked towards the gym. Someone had probably found out about how poor he and his brothers were, and by the end of the day it would probably be all over school. He would get pitiful looks everywhere he went. The stupid thing was, no one would actually stop to understand his situation. The Jojo brothers would be labeled as the charity cases of the school for the rest of the time they were there.

 **Usagi POV**

Usagi waited impatiently for her friends at the meeting spot. They had to get here soon, or school would start. They had to find the Jojo brothers. It was ten minutes before school, and Usagi usually met her friends fifteen minutes before hand. It made sure they had enough time to socialize before the first bell. It wouldn't really matter anyway since they were excused from school, but it still made Usagi ticked. She wasn't a very patient girl, and had trouble standing still for long. Her friends knew this. Which made Usagi even more ticked.

Suddenly, Momoko ran into Usagi's view. Usagi turned, ready to chew out the usually punctual Momoko for being five minutes late (gasp) until she saw Momoko's face. Momo's pink eyes were filled with tears threatening to spill over, and her hands couldn't stop fidgeting. With her clothes, her hair, her backpack.

Usagi knew instantly what had happened and forgot all her other annoyances. Usagi knew that Momoko needed things to be a certain way or she would stop functioning, and she was willing to bet that was what just happened. Which most likely explained why Momoko was late. Usagi felt slightly guilty that she had been about to snap at her friend.

As Momoko rushed over, Usagi went over her game plan. Momoko usually needed to talk about things before she could start to calm down, but this could be difficult. If you didn't play your cards correctly, Momoko would clam up and it would take much longer for Momo to regain her senses.

But Usagi saw she didn't need a game plan. As soon as Usagi was in earshot Momoko's story spilled out of her mouth. Momo was talking so fast that Usagi had a hard time understanding, but she picked up words like "the Jojo Brothers" and "gym".

As Momoko steadied herself, her story became more distinguishable.

"... and then I saw them eating and they stopped me from going to the library and everything went wrong." Momoko poured out, stumbling slightly on her words.

"Okay. Now, tell me that from the top." Usagi replied.

"Well, I was coming into school to head towards the library like usual, but I came in a different door than normal, and I was about to go around a corner when I heard voices. So I decided that I would go check it out and the voices were coming from the gym and I looked inside and the Jojo boys were in there eating. They were vandalizing the school Usagi!" Momoko cried.

Usagi was careful not to say anything about the situation because Momoko was on the verge of tears again, but she suspected there was something more that just the high school vandalization. What that something was, she didn't know. But why would teenage boys eat in the gym anyway? There was a perfectly good cafeteria a couple hallways down.

The school bell rang, and Usagi walked with Momoko to where they were supposed to meet the boys. She was a little worried, seeing as neither Miyako nor Kaoru had showed up, but she couldn't do much about that now. She knew Kaoru hadn't decided to skip out on today because she had to give a tour. She hoped.

Usagi thought about all the times Kaoru had been Kaoru, and she realized that Kaoru skipping school was a very real possibility. Well, at least Miyako would come. Usagi was certain that Miyako had just taken extra time to get ready. Miya liked to be "presentable" when she met someone new.

The second school bell rang, signalling the official start of the school day. Usagi was overjoyed when she found out that the boys had talked to the principle about the tour and the principle had excused them from classes. Usagi could never sit still for long in school, and she found it tedious to try and focus on one lesson for over an hour. But she didn't have to do that today!

Today was going to be awesome!

* * *

 **So that was part one. How did y'all like the multiple POV's? I enjoyed it more as an author, but I definitely want to know what you guys, as readers, prefer. Just a heads up, the other two parts will only be one POV, but that is only because they are so long.**

 **Don't forget to leave a comment telling me what I need to work on, or even just leave me an idea that you guys have. I just might use it.**

 **Speaking of which, thank you guys so much for reading and never stop looking for a new idea. (My saying(s) might be super cheesy, but I love them)**


	6. Chapter 5 (Part 2)

**Part 2! Hope you guys like it and without further ado, ON WITH THE STORY!**

* * *

 **Chapter 5 (Part 2)**

 **Boomer POV**

Boomer didn't understand why they had to move. They were doing fine back in Citysville. Sure they were pretty much hated by the people of Citysville, and their already run down house was falling apart, but they could have worked that out ….right?

And Boomer was creeped out by this place. Ever since he had moved here, Boomer had had flashes, images. He had no idea what they were. All Boomer could ever remember from them was the face of a woman, both comforting and intimidating, and a strange emotion that Boomer couldn't quite put his finger on.

On top of all that, now Boomer had to suffer through the pain of meeting to new people. All because of the stupid tour! He wouldn't know what to say, especially since he was stuck with a member of the female population, and it would be awkward and then things would get messed up and then the girl would tell all her friends and then he would be alone forever. As you can tell, Boomer didn't particularly enjoy talking to strangers, and now thanks to his idiot older brother he was stuck with some girl for an entire day. Almost eight hours! Maybe he could stick with one of his brothers, or maybe he could make a break for it. Boomer didn't know New Townsville very well, but he was sure that he could find a forest somewhere.

Yet, Boomer knew that his brothers would perform, what he thought, was some sort of magic something and one of them would pop out randomly behind him. It was extremely weird, but they always seemed to know where he was. Once in Citysville, he had gone off into the forest to draw and Blaze had scared him half to death by surprising Boomer in a tree. In a tree! Who does that?!

But that wasn't even the best part. When Boomer had asked how his brothers found him, he got the vague answer of "the baby brother sense". Essentially, they had somehow found him through a sixth sense that his brothers refused to talk about. Again… WHO DOES THAT?!

So that idea was out. What else could he try? Maybe he could act like he was sick. Yeah, that could work, except, he had no symptoms and Brick would probably see through his facade. That idea was out too.

" _Dang it!"_ Boomer exclaimed in his head.

But Brick looked out of it today. Maybe he could fake it and go home. But Boomer remembered that he had two other brothers. Who could probably see through his act as well. Sometimes it sucked to be a quadruplet.

As Boomer neared the hallway where he and his family were supposed to meet the girls, he could feel the familiar nervousness.

" _Sheesh, you would think that with all this moving we do I would be more used to this"_ Boomer thought sullenly.

The girls came into view. Two of them were arguing about something.

"Where were you Kaoru?" The redheaded one snapped angrily.

"I was somewhere." The raven head, Kaoru, retorted. "I'm here now, so lay off."

The redhead visibly angered at that. "You got here literally two minutes ago, late for school might I add, you refuse to tell us where you went, and we have to tour new students today!"

Boomer winced slightly at the harsh words. He hated being yelled at, and though she was hiding it well, he could see that the raven head did as well. Boomer figured it was because he noticed what he saw in himself. Brick stepped slightly in front of his baby brother.

Within the girls, the argument was spiraling out of control.

"Look, I'm here now. So lay off!" Kaoru growled. She was losing her temper.

Redhead, as Boomer was now calling her, was about to snap back when a girl clad in purple stepped in between them.

"Momo, for all we know, Kaoru could be off smooching some boy and she doesn't want to admit it." Purple girl laughed.

"Momo" burst out laughing, while raven girl prickled.

"I was not off kissing some boy!" she yelled, but the tense atmosphere dispersed.

Then, a blonde spoke softly "Yeah, plus I was late as well. If you want to get on to Kaoru, you have to lecture me too."

Boomer was impressed. He if he was in her position, he wouldn't step up to get in between his red and green siblings. Brick and Butch can be scary! Brick would go full out anger, and Butch would just narrow his eyes and glare, but that was _at least_ as frightening as Brick. Boomer and Blaze used to hide in the closet when his brothers were fighting. Boomer shuddered at the memory.

The girls finally seemed to realize that the quadruplets were watching. The redhead blushed, while the raven head looked away and scoffed. Boomer felt guilty that he had intruded on something that was usually private.

The girls seemed to get themselves in order, and the redhead stepped up to speak.

"Sorry about that." She said, embarrassed. "This doesn't usually happen."

The girl in purple giggled, and Boomer got the feeling that maybe the two fought more often then Redhead would have them believe.

"Anyway, I guess you need to know our names before we start giving you the tour." Red commented.

She pointed at herself "I'm Momoko, but you'll probably hear me called Momo or Blossom."

Then she pointed at the purple girl, who stepped in to the argument earlier "That's Usagi. We either call her Usa or Bunny, because she never freaking stops jumping!" Momoko gave a pointed look at Usagi, who just so happened to be bouncing on the balls of her feet. Usagi grinned sheepishly, but didn't stop.

"Next we have Kaoru" Momoko said, gesturing towards the raven haired girl she had been fighting with earlier. "We just call her Buttercup. She hates it." Kaoru growled at the nickname, but didn't say anything.

Then Momoko gestured at the blonde "Her name is Miyako. As you can probably guess, we have a nickname for her too. We call her either Bubbles, or Miya. Bubbles because when we met, she was blowing bubbles and she always has been very bubbly."

By the time Momoko had finished introducing everyone, Boomer had relaxed. These girls didn't seem so bad. As long as they didn't get angry. He really didn't want to see them when they were angry.

"Well" Momoko spoke again. "We need to get started if we want to get everything done in one day."

"So how are we going to do this?" asked Butch.

Boomer hadn't heard Butch talk all morning, and he was relieved to make sure that Butch was ok.

"Well, we could either stay as a group or split up." Explained Miyako

Kaoru looked opposed to both ideas, but the rest seemed impassive. Boomer personally wanted to stay as a group. He had less of a chance to mess up and say something wrong.

"I vote that we stay in a group." Brick said.

Boomer looked at his oldest brother in surprise. Usually Brick wanted to stay pretty far away from other people in general. But he wasn't about to let this opportunity slide.

"I second that." Boomer replied quickly.

Boomer knew none of his brothers were surprised, but he wasn't sure if the girls were. Boomer did have a tendency to stay close to his family when introduced to new people. It wasn't that he was shy, he just didn't want to talk to new people. Okay, maybe he was a little shy. But once he got to know people, he was fine. Mostly.

"Well, we have two votes. Who else?" Momoko asked.

"I want to go in groups." Kaoru spoke up.

Boomer was surprised for the second time in that argument. He thought that the feisty raven hair would prefer to stick with her friends and not have to deal with any of the guys. Apparently not. From the looks on Miyako. Momoko, and Usagi, they weren't expecting it either.

"Well, now it's three votes." said Miyako "But I would like to vote to stick together."

"I'm voting for the groups." Blaze chimed in. This wasn't a surprise. Blaze loved to play pranks, and he would take any chance he could to get away from the majority. Boomer looked over, and just like he thought, Blaze was wearing his plotting smile. If they split up, there would most likely be pranks set up all over the school. Oh the poor innocent soul that would be his partner.

Boomer tapped Butch and pointed over at Blaze. Butch seemed to get the message, and quickly voted to stay as a group. Usagi, however, voted to go into groups. Boomer blamed it on the fact that she didn't know what was in store for her and the rest of the school if they did split up, but it didn't matter anyways.

The vote ruled that they would stick together. Boomer was relieved. He wouldn't have to face the great unknown alone, and he wouldn't have to spend hours washing various liquids out of his clothes and hair. He had done this many times.

It was almost nine o'clock before the actual tour began. The group moved through the halls, peeking in classrooms, and making idle chatter. Boomer used the tour to get closer to Miyako, but it wasn't easy. She seemed reluctant to tell him anything, but he did learn that her parents designed clothes, she was an only child, and she met her friends about four years ago. Boomer was more and more interested in the petite blonde as the tour continued. He wasn't sure why, but something about her made Boomer want to find out everything he could.

His brothers looked on with a mix of emotions. They had never seen Boomer look so at home in a new school. Brick didn't like it. He didn't want his younger brother to get attached to anyone, in case they had to move again.

Boomer was oblivious to Brick's worries. He was just happy that someone would talk to him.

The group stopped for lunch in the cafeteria. It was a bit earlier than normal students had lunch, but they didn't want to have to wait. "The school cafeteria could be a dangerous place" the girls said. Boomer didn't know how dangerous exactly, but he didn't want to find out. Unlike an idiot brother dressed in purple.

But he had met a friend, so Boomer liked this school already. Maybe today wouldn't be so bad after all.

* * *

 **Thank you so much for reading, and never stop looking for a new idea!**


	7. Chapter 5 (Part 3)

**So here it is! The third part of chapter five. So, without further ado, ON WITH THE STORY!**

* * *

 **Miyako POV**

Today had started off as the worst day ever. Miyako woke up late, realizing she had hit the snooze button on her phone one to many times, and on the day that she was supposed to to tour the new students no less. Then she tripped and fell halfway down the stairs, causing an angry purple bruise to form on her side. Then she ran out of her favorite cereal, and now she was late.

" _What a great day"_ Miyako mused sarcastically.

It wasn't normal for Miyako to sarcastic, but today was a special case. Today hadn't started off normally. And to top it all off, Miyako still couldn't get that nuisance of a dream out of her head. She had even dreamed about the dream last night, if that made any sense. The others seemed to be having a grand old time brushing it off like nothing was ever wrong. Then again, maybe they were just really good at faking, but judging on how good each girl was at acting Miyako doubted it.

It was safe to say that Miyako was irritated. Now she was walking along the school hallways, with a talkative blonde boy, trying to force herself to smile. Well, luck wasn't on her side.

"Anyway, as I was saying. I have four brothers, obviously and we are all quadruplets. I'm the youngest, and Brick is the oldest. I was born literally ten minutes after Brick, and they still treat me like I'm two whole years younger than them. Do you have any siblings?" said blonde rushed out.

"No, I don't have any siblings." Miyako responded abruptly. To be honest, she would rather walk in silence. Not that she would ever let Boomer know this of course. She would just have to suffer in silence. Funny, silence is what she actually wanted.

Boomer's face fell slightly, and Miyako felt slightly bad. She shouldn't take what she was dealing with on other people. Thankfully, Boomer didn't seem concerned for long. His face immediately lit up at something Blossom had said in the front of the group. Miyako thought it was something along the lines of explaining that their school held an annual festival. Well, she couldn't blame him.

Miyako was surprised that Boomer could hear Blossom. Even though it was during school hours, the hallways weren't particularly hushed. Classroom doors were open, and there were always the occasional students who had a free period. Plus, the tour group consisted of stir crazy, talkative teenagers. MIyako had stuck to the back, which raised the difficulty level a notch on top of everything else.

Miyako turned to Boomer, maybe to make conversation or at the very least apologize for being so unfriendly, but found out he wasn't there.

After a quick scan, Miyako discovered he was hurrying down a small side hallway, that for all she knew only led to a few classrooms and some lockers.

Now Miyako was extremely irritated. She didn't want to have to play nanny to a boy who apparently couldn't stand to stay with the group. Sighing, Miyako turned from where she had stopped to alert the rest of the the color coded teenagers that she was going to retrieve Boomer.

But, the rest of the color coded teenagers weren't there.

" _Great, now I've lost two sets of teenagers"_ Miyako groaned.

She didn't know whether to go after the big group or Boomer, but after a quick contemplation she figured that the tour group could do without two of its members for a while and she took off after the blue eyed Jojo.

Miyako had seen Boomer head down the hall and turn left, so she started down the dimly lit corridor. Miyako didn't realize how creepy the school could be when running down a deserted hallway.

" _Well, when you put it that way"_ Miyako blanched.

Miyako slowed to a jog as Boomer entered her line of sight. He was digging around in something. As she got closer, Miyako could see that he wasn't digging but pulling at a door. A door that read "Dangerous". Did this boy have a death wish?!

The closet that Boomer was trying to break into was where the school's electrical system was housed. There was the very prominent danger that you could get shocked to death. Apparently Boomer had decided that he could take it. Miyako debated whether to leave him there. Then she snapped back to her senses.

" _Something's really wrong with me today!"_ Miyako exclaimed, shocked that she actually almost let an innocent person walk into a deadly closet. Miyako never thought she would hear the words deadly and closet put together.

Miya walked up behind Boomer and lightly tapped him on the shoulder. Boomer jumped, and whirled around.

"Hehehe, so I found this closet." Boomer muttered with a sheepish grin when confronted by Miyako's questioning look.

Miyako shook her head but to Boomer's surprise, she had a faint smile gracing her lips.

"Kaoru found this closet last year, freshmen year. She touched one of the small wires and ended up halfway across the wall. It was so funny." Miyako laughed quietly. "She was loopy for about fifteen minutes after that, and she said the funniest things. One was about her dog getting stuck in the toilet because of what she called 'a meany ghost'"

Boomer laughed loudly, and it echoed down the deserted hallway.

"We never let her hear the end of it." Miyako continued.

She felt much better now that she had remembered her first encounter with the closet. She could feel herself reverting to her normal self.

Miyako and Boomer walked down the hallway, the wall between them broken. They were laughing, and telling stories about their siblings or best friends. To Miyako, it felt much better to actually talk to someone. Of course. Miyako should have known the remedy to her mood was exactly what she didn't want to do.

Ok, so she wasn't totally back to normal.

As they turned back into the main part of the school, a pair of arms grabbed each of them. Miyako came face to face with Brick and Kaoru, both panting heavily.

"There you are!" Kaoru heaved. "You have got to see this."

"We found something outside" Brick chimed in.

Suddenly, Miyako was being pulled towards the back entrance of the school. They were flying passed other confused students, and Miyako narrowly missed hitting multiple different walls. She wasn't out of shape, she had always done cheer, but she didn't enjoy being pulled through masses of people at breakneck speed. Not that Brick and Kaoru seemed to care either way.

 _"Ok, definitely not back to normal"_

Once she reached outside, Miyako reconsidered. Compared to what was in front of her, she would have preferred being pulled through a hallway any day. Boomer and Miya joined back with the group, and stared at whatever was in front of them. For a while, no one spoke. Each person was too overcome by whatever thing was before them. Even nature seemed to react. The wind picked up, and as cliched as it sounds, clouds rolled in momentarily. An eerie light was cast on the anxious teens. No one spoke.

But eventually, even over the howling wind, Kaoru voiced what Miyako was sure was on everyone's mind.

 **"What the hell?!"**

* * *

 **And Chapter Five is officially finished. Now I can continue working on Chapter Six. It shouldn't take too long, since I'm planning on it mainly focusing on them getting their new abilities. It should probably be from Butch's POV, since I'm sure he's feeling left out.**

 **Thank you again for reading, and don't forget to leave me a comment. It could be anything, so surprise me! I hope you have a wonderful day or night wherever you are, and never stop looking for a new idea!**


	8. Chapter 6

**Hey guys! I promise I haven't abandoned you. I am so sorry for the extremely late update. I take full responsibility, so you guys have every right to shun me or something. There were reasons, but I should have tried harder to update. That is on me. Now without further ado, ON WITH THE STORY!**

Butch's POV

In front of them was a giant glowing orb. It wasn't doing anything or causing any trouble, but it still made the sky darken and the wind continuously pick up speed. To Butch, it felt like one of those horror movies where there was a mystical shiny object that everyone got hypnotized by. The ones that always scared Boomer.

He couldn't help but stare into the depths of the orb. He didn't know what for, but he was hoping he could at least get some answers as to what the hell was happening.

The orb wasn't big. It was only the size of a human head, and it was a murky mixture of gray and black. The inside of the orb was constantly changing and shifting, and a light gray streak would flash by occasionally. In the swirling of the orb, Butch could swear he could catch glimpses of of images. They were always gone before he could grasp them, like a fleeting breeze.

The wind had become deafening. Butch struggled against the wind to turn his head and check on his brothers. They looked just as confused and nervous as he felt, but Butch hoped he could hide it better.

Suddenly, Butch felt an intense pull towards the orb. He needed to feel it, to touch it. Butch shuffled towards it. The wind was somehow getting stronger with every step he took towards the orb. Then, like a splash of cold water, he couldn't feel anything. Butch could hear the wind, and he instinctively knew it was there, but he no longer felt it against his skin. He felt no resistance, and continued moving towards the orb. It was welcoming and warm. He reached out, almost touching it.

"CHEESEBURGERS!"

Brick POV

Brick wasn't sure what was happening. One moment he was walking outside with his brothers and their designated tour guides to get some fresh air, the next a swirling, black hole like, orb thing appeared.

"Great first day." Brick thought sarcastically. The wind was picking up, and the sky looked closer to rain every second. Not just rain, but a full on thunderstorm. Brick hated storms.

Yep, storms were a big no in his book. He wasn't scared or anything. He just really didn't like them. Yeah, that was it. Totally not scared.

Brick stared at the orb. It felt like something, but he didn't know what. Looking at it didn't help either. If anything, staring into the ball of darkness was even more confusing. He saw flashes of color, but not any more that that.

"Damn it!" Brick thought angrily "This isn't getting me anywhere!"

He just couldn't figure what the hell was going on inside the shadowed orb. Just then, a moment of pure genius struck, if Brick did say so himself. Maybe he couldn't see what the color flashes were, but he could bet that Boomer could. Boomer was always drawing, and he had an eye for details. If anyone could tell Brick what the flashes were, it was Boomer.

Brick strained his head around and looked for Boomer. When he couldn't see him, Brick started getting worried. Boomer definitely wasn't one to disappear, and after the story that Blaze made up about "the baby brother sense" Boomer hadn't gone off much without asking.

He turned towards Blossom, who also seemed to be looking for something.

"Have you seen Boom?" He shouted over the wind.

"Boom? Oh you mean Boomer?" Blossom yelled at him.

"No genius, I mean Blaze." Brick blanched.

Blaze shot a charming smile towards Blossom at the sound of his name. Well, as charming as he could be, considering Blaze was, well, Blaze and there were 120 mile winds fighting against him. Brick couldn't resist rolling his eyes at this younger brother. Apparently neither could the rest of the girls.

"Well, I'm sorry if I just met you this morning. I don't exactly know you guys yet, much less the gazillion nicknames you seem to have." Blossom snapped. "But no I haven't seen Boomer. Have you seen Miyako?"

Now that Brick thought about it, he hadn't seen Miyako either. Brick shot a panicked look at Butch, who seemed fixated on the swirling black mass in front of him. Blaze was too busy pouting to notice anything.

"Shouldn't have expected anything less" Brick deadpanned. "Looks like I'm on my own."

Brick didn't want Boomer, alone, with a girl he just met. He didn't want Boomer alone with anyone. Boomer had a tendency to get attached to people easily, and Brick didn't want him to have a hard time in case they had to move again.

Then, he caught the gaze of the girl clad in green, Kaoru. From the heat of her glare, Brick guessed that she had come to the same conclusion that he had and she didn't like it either. He yelled a quick explanation to his remaining brothers, then took off towards the school with Kaoru hot on his heels.

"You don't think they're like...you know." Brick panted. Kaoru was ahead of him now, and even though he played basketball Brick was having a hard time keeping up with the girl. And she didn't even look winded.

"I doubt it, but it's nice to make sure. Miyako isn't the type of person to get herself hurt, but I have no idea about that brother of yours."

Brick did a double take. So Kaoru was worried about them getting hurt?! Had the thought that they snuck off together even crossed her mind? Brick suddenly found himself doubting whether his brain was working properly. Had he been the only person to think of...romance?

Thankfully they saw Boomer and Miyako walk out of a side hallway. Brick was slightly suspicious, but he didn't fully trust his brain at the moment. It didn't look like anything had happened, however the hallway did look abandoned.

Brick was going to have a long talk with himself when he got home. And possibly with Boomer.

Brick decided to forget it for now however, seeing as it didn't look like anything happened and they had a black hole they had to deal with. He grabbed Boomer's arm, and pulled him out into the crowded school. It didn't take them long to reach their destination because for some reason, a big black orb hovering in the sky just made Brick want to get back as fast as he could. Who would have guessed?

Brick quickly told Miyako and Boomer how it had appeared. He told them he didn't know what it was, but that no one inside the school seemed to have noticed anything yet.

Brick was right. Boomer seemed very interested in the flashes happening inside of the orb. Another flash went by, and Boomer started biting on his pinky, a look of extreme concentration on his face.

"He must have seen something." Brick reasoned.

Whatever it was, it must have been confusing. Boomer didn't seem to be making any leeway in deciphering it, and was now consulting with Miyako. If the situation was different, Brick would have found Boomer hilarious. His face was scrunched up, and Brick doubted whether Boomer could see. Boomer's face was not made for a serious expression.

But before Brick could ask Boomer what it was, he saw Butch. Butch had gotten closer to the orb, and he was slowly extending his arm out. A quick glance around showed that everyone else had stopped to look at Butch as well. Boomer's serious expression was in full force.

It looked like Butch was going to, touch the orb. Alarm bells went off in Brick's head. Butch had no idea what that would do! For all Brick could guess, it would take Butch's arm clean off, along with the rest of him! He had to do something, but what!?!

So Brick yelled the first thing that came to his head.

"CHEESEBURGERS!"

What? He never said it would make sense.

Butch POV

Butch couldn't remember the voice that called him to the orb. It sounded familiar, like an old friend, but he just couldn't grasp it. It didn't matter. He couldn't focus anything long enough to give it too much thought. It soon disappeared. The orb seemed much more interesting. The way the inside of it shifted, and moved. It was entrancing. hypnotizing

He saw things. A woman, then darkness, and lights, each a different color, but surrounded by darkness. Then he saw the woman again. She was with someone cloaked in black. The black looked very out of place next to the lush scenery.

Butch felt odd. He couldn't place it, but the familiar feeling he had when he heard his name was back. Another image came, this time of a black backdrop and a red glow. He drew nearer, once more at finger length from the black orb.The black image became more intense, enveloping Butch completely. The, as suddenly as they came, the images faded, only leaving a feeling Butch couldn't quite place. He felt a bit of his old self return, in a rush of clarity.

Butch didn't know what he was doing. He didn't remember much aside from the weird flashes that came into his head. He certainly didn't want to do what he was currently doing, whatever the hell that was. Yet, he couldn't stop. Though his mind protested with all its might, his muscles refused to listen. He kept coming closer. Closer and closer to the black orb.

Butch didn't find it so interesting anymore. Suddenly, the mysterious sphere was a looming presence, reminding Butch of only death. He was aware of his brothers shouting, but it was like his ears were stuffed with cotton.

Finally, Butch stopped with his pointer finger centimeters from the surface of the sphere. One more movement, and Butch would be touching the surface of the orb. Apparently his body heard this, because less than a second later Butch's hand was thrust into the swirling abyss.

At first, Butch didn't feel anything but a numbing cold. Then, his hand slowly started burning. It was like a fire, raging inside his skin. The pain spread, up his arm, then down his torso. It was excruciating. Butch tried removing his hand, but it was stuck fast. He wanted to drop to his knees, but his joints wouldn't budge. Butch was trapped in his mind, with nothing but horrible pain.

Butch couldn't take it. As his mind pushed against his own body, he felt himself fading. The pain had increased, if that was even possible. Butch prided himself on keeping his pain hidden and his feelings in check, but now it was impossible. His vision clouded, and narrowed.

"CHEESEBURGERS!"

All of a sudden, Butch had full control of himself. Mind and body. He screamed. It hurt so much. His vision became even narrower. Out of his tunnel vision, Butch saw something alarming. The orb was growing. He hadn't noticed it, but his arm was completely submerged into the black substance. He tried shouting a warning to his brothers, but the pain doubled and he went back to tortured screaming.

Then, out of the blue, the orb exploded. The last thing Butch saw was the black sphere surface rushing towards his face.

Kaoru POV

When Kaoru came to, she was surprised at the amount of pain she was in. In the movies, the main character always got up a started fighting right away. Maybe the script writers had never experienced actually passing out, but there was no way Kaoru was getting up anytime soon. Unless she was forced, which wasn't happening if she could help it.

Kaoru had passed out once before, when she was in 8th grade and had gotten a soccer ball to the face. She didn't remember it hurting this much. Being hit in the face with a soccer ball wasn't anything like being swallowed by a giant orb thing, though.

Speaking of which, the last thing Kaoru remembered was Butch screaming and a black wall rushing at her.

"But how did we get here?"

Did the orb just swallow herself and her friends whole? Or were they teleported to an alternate dimension or something? Or, this could all be a crazy dream she was have. Maybe Kaoru ate something bad at lunch.

"Okay, this is getting out of hand." Kaoru chided herself. "You are NOT Usagi."

Kaoru knew that if she was going to get to the bottom of this, she was going to need to move. Groaning, she forced herself up, and almost vomited in the process.

"Yep, definitely more painful than getting hit by a soccer ball." Kaoru mentally complained.

She stood shakily, ignoring the throbbing of her head and the aching of her limbs. Looking around, Kaoru noticed that the others were on the ground next to her. She was the first one to be fully awake, but the others were stirring.

From what Kaoru could tell, she figured they had somehow gotten inside the orb. The sky was a black dome, and the air around her seemed to be moving and changing, like the inside of the orb was before.

Now that Kaoru had gotten to know the landscape, she noticed something strange. Kaoru knew she had seen the setting somewhere. They were in a patch of land, cut off by the black dome. It wasn't giant, but it was about the size of the school field. But something was off. Everything in the dome had angles, like a cartoon, and although the colors looked mostly natural, there were scatters of grey littered in everything. Part of the leaves on the tree, blades of grass. For every colorful characteristic of the scenery, there was at least one patch of grey. The eight teenagers had come to rest under the bottom of a large oak tree. It easily covered Kaoru and everyone else, and spread out even more after that. A strip of grey went down the bark and disappeared into the roots, and Kaoru could just make out that they were decayed. Badly. So badly were they decayed, in fact, that Kaoru wondered how the tree was maintaining such a height.

"Wait," Kaoru thought. "The decaying tree...My dream!"

Kaoru remembered the same decaying tree from the dream she had two nights ago. Though it had unnerved her this morning, apparently she had forgotten it in the chaos. This particular tree had bothered her. It had been so rotted at the roots, yet standing so tall. It reminded Kaoru of the girls at school who would tease Miyako and Momoko. They had it all in highschool, but they were really just rotted at the roots. Kaoru didn't like the tree, but she took solace when she told herself that Its roots could only hold it up for so long, like the girls at school.

But seeing the tree meant that this orb, and wherever the hell they were, had something to do with Kaoru's dream. That might mean it had something to do with the other girl's dream as well! She had to tell them!

The other seven members of the group were now all up and looking around. From the suspicious puddles on the ground, Kaoru could only assume that others had more trouble keeping their lunch down than she did.

"Everyone ok?" Kaoru asked

Kaoru got a response of mainly groans, and a couple "I think so's"

"Ok, does anyone know what the heck is happening?!" Miyako asked in a quiet, but shrill, voice.

"I have no idea, but I saw this in my dream. The one we all had on the same night but with different settings." Kaoru replied.

"What dream?" Brick demanded. "Did you know this was going to happen? Why didn't you tell anyone"

"Geez Brick, calm down." Blaze groaned. "Do you really think that they could have known that this was going to happen?" He asked, gesturing vaguely around him. This seemed to be all he was able to manage to do however, because Blaze quickly slumped into a sitting position on the ground.

Kaoru shot an annoyed glance at the purple eyed boy. She could have handled that perfectly by herself.

But Blaze's words seemed to calm the raging bull. Brick's anger deflated, and he took a deep breath. The effect didn't last long though because soon, the fire was back.

"Fine, but what about these dreams of yours? They better be pretty damn similar to this dome, because otherwise I don't care." Brick spoke.

"Well someone's testy." Kaoru thought annoyedly.

Out loud, she said "First of all, I had no idea this was going to happen. Last I checked, I couldn't summon magical black holes out of thin air. Secondly, I did tell people. I just met you this morning, I'm sorry for not telling you something that didn't hold any water until right now. And thirdly I-"

"I don't care if this has nothing to do with me. I just want to know why the hell we're here!" Brick interrupted.

Blaze stared up at Brick from the ground. "This is not what I meant Brick."

"Shut it, both of you. This is getting us nowhere." A new voice joined in on the chaos. The rest of the teenagers had joined the conversation, and they looked pretty annoyed.

Boomer was the one who had spoken. He was obviously not in the mood to be argued with, and for a split second he looked to Kaoru like her father. Harsh and no nonsense.

Brick and Blaze fell silent at their little brother's harsh tone. Brick looked disoriented, but then it was gone. Kaoru was annoyed. She didn't enjoy being chastised by someone she had only just been introduced to. She enjoyed seeing Brick's startled expression, however.

"He must not be used to this." Kaoru reasoned.

"Can we get back to the reason we're here?" asked an irritated Usagi.

"Well, all I know is that she said something about dreams. I'm still waiting for everything else." Brick shot back, pointing at Kaoru.

All eyes were now on her, and Kaoru got the uncomfortable sensation of someone looking straight through her. But that was ridiculous, ad none of the expectant audience members had fixed her with a particularly intense gaze. Kaoru shook off the feeling. It would have to wait. She didn't notice a pair of eyes behind her.

"Two days ago I had a dream with this setting. It looked exactly like the dome, but the dream felt differently. I was so angry, and voice told me I needed to protect something. I just thought I had been playing too many video games at night. The only other thing I know is that my dream corresponds with Miya, Momo, and Usagi's dreams as well." Kaoru said.

"The rest of us didn't have the dream in this same place, but we heard the same voice." Momoko added on tentatively. "We were going to talk about it, then Usagi signed us up for touring you guys, and I guess we forgot."

"We each felt something different, but we all had the same message." Usagi spoke up. Miyako murmured in agreement.

"Well, then I guess now would be a good time for us to come clean then." Butch sighed. Kaoru jumped as Butch appeared behind her, holding his arm. Did he just materialize out of thin air or something. Geez.

Kaoru noticed something else as well, now that she was coming down from her surprise. What did he mean by "come clean"? He made it sound like there was this huge secret.

"Well, we have one thing thing common."

Blaze POV

Blaze was officially confused. Fifteen minutes ago, he had woken up in a dome with a grey sky, but vibrant colors everywhere else. It would have been beautiful, had Blaze not known he was trapped in a crazy orb that took his brother. Now, he found found out that, as well as his brothers, the Miyako, Momoko, Kaoru and Usagi had a similar experience involving this dome. The pounding in his skull didn't help either.

There was no way everything had actually happened.

"A couple of days ago we all had the same vision, at the same point in time." Butch started. "I was in english, and our teacher was reading us a section out of a book. All of a sudden, there was a nauseating sensation and I was standing in the middle of a field. Then, this voice tells me that in order to save what I love I have to save this world. A split second afterwards I'm being called out by the teacher for sleeping in class. Apparently, Brick, Boomer, and Blaze all had similar experiences around that time, but with different settings."

There went all normalcy that Blaze held on to. He was hoping that this was just a weird dream that they were all experiencing together. He definitely didn't want his weird vision thing being pulled into this. Of course, the universe never really listened to what Blaze wanted. Well, the only thing he could do now was try to decipher everything that happened so far. He looked around, tuning out the rest of the conversation.

Now that Blaze took a closer look at the dome, he wasn't sure it was so beautiful. The colors were still vibrant and lively, but something was off. The colors seemed off kilter and wrong, and to Blaze it vaguely resembled a creepy abandoned theme park.

Suddenly, Blaze saw a gray, barren, landscape. It was gone in the blink of an eye, but Blaze was sure he had seen it. There had been nothing there except for empty space. A chill made its way up Blaze's back. Something definitely wasn't right. Blaze's headache worsened.

Blaze wanted to go home. He didn't want to be in a creepy dome with his head about to split open, or to even be at school at all. Blaze neede to curl up in his bed, and take a nice five hour power nap.

Again, the universe seemed to be against Blaze. The background noise had been cut off, Blaze noticed. The conversation he had tuned out had come to a screeching halt, though Blaze didn't know why. He was about to ask, when he felt the air pressure drop and an explosion of light nearly blinded him. It had come out of nowhere, and completely taken Blaze by surprise.

Blaze's senses buzzed, and for a split second he couldn't remember where he was or what he was doing. Then, for the second time in thirty minutes, everything came rushing back to him. Even though there wasn't much new info, his headache worsened.

This time, Blaze was suspended in mid air, instead of inside the dome. Blaze looked around frantically, and relaxed when he located his siblings. He couldn't see much else though. For all he could see, the girls and the Joho siblings were all hanging in an empty space, devoid of color and pretty much everything else. Blaze was turned towards the orb, smaller and now radiating the only light in the space.

Then, it spoke.

"Hello children." The orb said. "I am Fae, the goddess of the dimension you will be traveling in. I need your help."

If Blaze hadn't doubted his insanity when he was fit's teleported inside an overgrown snow globe, he was definitely now.

"I'm not the only one seeing the giant lightbulb talk, right?" A female voice rang out.

"Sadly no." Another voice, this time male, responded. The voices were slightly warbled, making it harder to decipher who was talking. Blaze kept quiet.

"Do not be alarmed children." The orb continued. "You were all chosen to come here for a reason. Your comparability with the elements, and each other. Four of you are siblings, bonded together over a long hardship. And four of you are comrades, each with your own story to tell. You each have a particular affinity with one of the elements."

Blaze couldn't believe what he was hearing. Was he seriously going nuts? This must be a practical joke or something.

"Now I know this sounds impossible young masters, but I assure you this is no joke."

Well that dashed any hope this was some prank show.

"You were each chosen because you were the most compatible with a certain element. You were all born with this affinity. You are also all surprisingly compatible with each other. You will all work well together. Now, the reason why I chose you."

Blaze had been toning out the mysterious voice, but he perked up a bit at getting to learn the reason he was there. He definitely would like to know.

"To put it simply, my world is being destroyed. As you all found out in you visions."

"So this was why we had them after all." Blaze thought.

"However, this does not stop at my world. If my dimension is destroyed Amadan will come for yours as well. My power is centered around a dimensional portal, that Amadan will do anything to get his hands on. Now-"

"Ok, hold in a minute." Blaze found himself saying. "Who is Ama, uh Amadan anyway and why does he want to take over our dimension anyway?"

"Who Amadan is does not concern you, Master Hiroki. It is unimportant." The voice snapped. "There is not enough time. All you need to know children, is that your world is in danger. However, your full potential must be unlocked. I will address each of you Individually, and explain our new abilities. However, that is all I can do. The rest is up to yourselves."

"Now, who will be first?"

 **So, a lot happened this chapter. They got sucked into a snow globe, the snow globe started talking, Brick yelled nonsense. Life for them seems to be going well. I'm really excited to continue this story. I have a lot of ideas. By the way, thank you for all the reviews I have gotten. They mean so much to me. If you haven't, don't forget to leave me one. Just say hello or something. Have a great day or night, and never stop looking for a new idea!**


	9. Chapter 7

**Hey Guys! Welcome to another chapter update. This one will be shorter than usual since I wanted to get a chapter out and if I didn't make two chapters my original one would be to big to upload. Also, big thanks to** ** _fictionlover020901_** **who is basically the reason this** **chapter is up when it is. So without further ado, ON WITH THE STORY!**

Chapter 7

Boomer POV

To be honest, Boomer was scared. It wasn't unusual. It definitely wasn't a surprise. Boomer was easily scared, and everything from jump scares from his brothers to horror movies sent his courage in vacation. But this time was different. All the other times he had been scared paled in comparison with the fear he felt now.

The only other time he could remember feeling like this, is when he first had to move. It was only he and his brothers, and Boomer had no idea what they would do next.

Boomer had similar fears now. This whole situation was foreign to him, and he had no idea what to do. It wasn't everyday that they were told they were the perfect match for an element. But it wasn't like he could do anything now.

"How about you, Master Hiroki. You seem to be ready." The voice said, pointing at Blaze.

"Ok, you know there are multiple things wrong with that statement." Blaze responded quickly. "Like, uh, I'm sure other people want to go first, right?"

Blaze looked around at the group of people. Boomer saw his brow furrow as he realized that no one was going to take his place. He opened his mouth to speak, but the voice cut him off.

"Enough of these excuses! You will go first, Master Hiroki."

Blaze was suddenly enveloped in a blinding light. Boomer heard screams, and was sure that one of them had come from his mouth.

When Boomer could see again, Blaze was floating above the rest of the teenagers. He had his eyes closed, but they were screwed shut like he was in pain.

Boomer could hear Brick shout, and Butch growl. But the goddess' voice drowned out all.

"Master Hiroki. You were given the name that means bright, or sparkling. Rightly so, but there is something more, is there not?"

Blaze's mouth opened, but only light came out.

"When you entered the orb, the colors were beautiful, correct? But they seemed out of place, disorienting. You saw a barren landscape, grey coating everything. It scared you."

Blaze was now squirming, as if Fae was hurting him. His eyes flickered open, then shut again. Boomer tried to look away, but he couldn't move.

"How you see the orb is how you see the world, Master Hiroki. Pay attention. There is something hiding from you. Or rather, you are hiding from it."

The teenagers had gone silent. No one knew how to react to this new information. Blaze had finally stopped thrashing, and Boomer felt a collective sigh of relief echo from he and his brothers.

"Ah, so I was correct Master Hiroki. Interesting. We learn something new everyday, don't we."

Something was off. Something didn't match.

"You have been paired with the wind element. It chose you because it feels a kindred spirit. Both you and the wind have tongues that can cut like a blade, or soothe like no other. You are very much like to the wind, actually. You are both spirited, free. Unable to let anything pin you down. _Scared,_ to let anything pin you down."

Blaze was struggling again. This time it was much more violent, with his limbs thrashing and his eyes rolled back into his head. Something was definitely off.

But Boomer couldn't dwell on it long, because soon the voice had said "Ah, so that appears all you can take, Master Hiroki. I suppose it's time to move on then. Master Caz, your turn."

 **As I said, this was a very short chapter. You got to see a little bit into Boomer's head though, and you'll see** **a lot more in the next chapter. which happens to be almost finished. My favorite part of writing might be seeing what makes a character tick, and in this story I promise we will get to the bottom of all the characters. Thanks for reading, and never stop looking for a new idea.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hello everyone! This is the second part of Boomer's little initiation** **into his powers. I'm only really going to go into Boomer's ordeal, but fear not because I will make sure that you know everything that went on in each person's head. I'm not creepy :). Anyway, aside from my terrible sense of humor, I just think that it would eventually get really boring to see what happened to everyone, as it is basically the same process for everyone. And you already know the events being pictured for each person, so you will be fully caught. After that paragraph, ON WITH THE STORY!**

Chapter 8

Boomer POV

Suddenly, everything was enveloped in a bright first of light, and Boomer was whisked off into oblivion.

Boomer didn't know what was happening, exactly. His brain was foggy, and he couldn't seem to form coherent thoughts. It was like he was trapped inside his mind. All he could see around him was a fog, swirling and changing everything.

Boomer couldn't grab onto anything, because the second one characteristic appeared a new on tool it's place. This world was an artist's dream, and their worst nightmare. And Boomer was feeling both of those right now.

Suddenly, a figure appeared out of the fog. Like everything else in this swirling dimension, the figure had no distinguishable form. When it spoke, though, Boomer knew _exactly_ who it was.

"Welcome, Master Caz, to your mind. Or rather everything you don't want anyone else to know is in your mind. Let's take a look, shall we?"

" _No!"_ Boomer wanted to shout. He struggled to remain calm. Boomer knew that he had steeled himself over the years for this very moment, but he couldn't count on anything anymore. For of obvious reasons. Plus, seeing how easily Blaze was dissected put Boomer in edge.

Boomer prided himself on being pretty observant and intuitive, but he hadn't noticed anything out of the normal with Blaze. It wasn't like he hadn't looked either. In fact he had paid very close attention, to all his brothers. Either the magic lady must have something wrong, or Blaze was way less translucent than Boomer thought he was.

But Boomer couldn't let the lady dissect him, like she did Blaze. He had to keep quiet, for his brother's sake. Though this would be proven easier said than done.

When Boomer focused his attention back on Fae, he found she was walking around in a circle. Not weird at all. Just a crazy lady pacing around his brain. Completely normal.

However, Fae wasn't the only person's sanity he questioned when suddenly the hazy walls Boomer was surrounded by were filled with vibrant images. At a closer inspection, Boomer realized that they were his _memories,_ though how Fae accessed them was over his heart.

Boomer would be lying if he said that seeing his memories, from as early as kindergarten, played back to him was only a _little_ weird. It was more like disturbing, but who was counting?

Suddenly Fae spoke, startling Boomer and making him yelp.

"So, these are your precious memories?" She asked him. "Something seems off, does it not?"

Was that a smirk in her face?

The memories advanced, and Boomer saw himself grow older. His thirteenth birthday, Blaze destroying him in a race, when he first discovered how much he loved art at fourteen. Boomer let a small smile grace his lips. Then, right before his fifteenth birthday, the memories cut out. Darkness surrounded Boomer.

"There we go, that's the problem." Fae cooed.

Boomer found himself in a whirlwind of faces, rushing past him before he had a chance to identify them. Then, a wave of emotion hit him. This he could identify. It was everything he felt when his parents died. Every tear, spout of anger, and lonely night all rushed at Boomer. He felt himself tear up, remembering.

It was supposed to be a celebration. The quadruplets were turning fifteen that day, and their parents had said that it was going to be one of the best birthdays ever. They had gone to school with the promise of a surprise when they got home, and the brothers were in good spirits. The school day went better than planned, with Blaze finally making it into the school newspaper as a journalist and Butch securing his starting spot in the school soccer team. It had been a good day.

Boomer and his brothers walked home faster than usual. They were all eager to see what this surprise that they had been promised was. Boomer's parents had even taken the day off to prepare for the celebrations.

The good mood had evaporated when the four boys got home that afternoon. The first sign something was wrong was that the door had been left open. While his dad was slightly forgetful, Boomer's mom was a very cautious and responsible woman. She would never have left the door open.

Boomer saw the second sign was when he walked into the house. Furniture was strewn across the floor, and his mother's prized vase lay shattered on the carpet. Boomer felt Butch pull Boomer behind him, and Brick comforting a trembling Blaze. They advanced through the house as a group, Butch making sure that he was always the first person into a room. The boys didn't dare call out to to their parents, in case a trespasser was still hiding out somewhere.

Then, they got to the living room. The living room was where the Boomer had his best memories. It was where the family spent most of their time together, laughing and poking fun. Boomer had guessed his parent's would do their wrapping her as well, because the table in front of the couch was long enough to roll out the wrapping paper and it still have a solid surface underneath it. Boomer heard the panicked yell of Butch, then a similar yell from Brick. A pair of hands reached out trying to stop Boomer, to make him turn back. But Boomer pushed them away. He needed to see what was going on.

Boomer remembered the shock, then disbelief, and finally the grief. There were his parents, lying dead on the living room floor. There were no wounds visible on them, and they looked like they could have been sleeping. But Boomer knew. He knew they were dead.

And what put the icing on top of the cake, was what they were holding in their hands. Clenched in his parent's fists were the boy's gifts, each wrapped with painstaking care and love.

Boomer remembered the choked gasp of Blaze, and how Brick had tried to lead Blaze out of the room. He remembered how he didn't make a sound, unsure how to react to the situation. Butch had gone into the room, but wouldn't let anyone else in. Usually Brick would have pulled his rank as oldest brother and gone in with Butch, but Boomer guessed he didn't want to face what was in there. Boomer remembered another pair of hands, which he figured belonged to Brick try to lead him away. This time, he offered no resistance.

When Butch came out of the room again, he looked even paler that normal.

" _Which is saying something"_ Boomer remembered thinking.

Butch gestured over to Brick, and the two shared a hushed conversation. Boomer strained to hear what they were talking about, but Butch and Brick were too far away to decipher anything without it being painfully obvious that Boomer was eavesdropping. So he settled for sitting quietly next to Blaze, and eventually falling asleep.

Boomer's mind fast forwarded after that. He saw the authorities storming into the house, and remembered running away with his brothers that night so they wouldn't be separated in the foster system. There were flashes of the journey, all the schools and friends he had made, and eventually, left. All the hardships flashed pass Boomer's eyes. The fights between Butch and Brick, each having a different idea of what to do with the small family, the times Boomer felt painfully alone, the injuries, the illnesses, ..the tears. And the rare good times he shared with his remaining family. The laughs, Boomer's heartfelt talks with Brick, when Butch's hand got stained green for a month after taking a painting job that used only out-of-date neon green paint. Then, the memories slowed down again.

Boomer was in his new room. The room that present Boomer had been living in up until about two weeks ago. Brick and Butch had finally found a place suitable for the boys needs, and they had decided to finally settle down somewhere. Though Boomer could tell Brick was still skeptical. It worked out until the end, though.

It was a rundown guest bedroom that he shared with Blaze. The walls were a sickly shade of brown, with mold casting casting an eerie green glow around the corners and edges. The ceiling was a yellowed cream that looked like it had once been a beautifully pure white that was yellowed with age and poor maintenance. The ceiling also had various cracks running through, as did the rest of the house. It made Boomer nervous, like the ceiling was going to fall on him at any moment.

There was only one, small, moth eaten bed in the room which Boomer and Blaze took turns sleeping on. The only other piece of furniture in the room was a ragged couch, that Boomer currently occupied. This was where the boys slept when they weren't using the bed.

At the moment, it was very late at night. Blaze had fallen asleep on the bed hours ago, and Boomer knew he should try as well. But Boomer couldn't seem to get his mind to stop. It had been about three months, and five different high schools, since they had run away and Boomer had finally gotten around to his parent's present for him, which he had clutched tightly in his hand.

The package wasn't big, but it felt heavy in Boomer's hand. Whatever it was, it was wrapped in layers of birthday wrapping paper.

" _Probably so I wouldn't be able to tell what it was."_ Boomer reckoned.

Boomer was conflicted. He wanted very much to tear open the wrapping paper and see what the last gift his parents gave to him was, but there was also something holding him back. It was like he didn't want to open the present, for fear of the last thing his parents left him being gone. Boomer didn't want the gift just to be some meaningless trinket, and he was tempted to just leave the package as it was and keep the possibility open.

But Boomer knew that the rest of his brothers would probably have their gifts in the morning, and if he waited now he would give into temptation the next day anyways. Brick had finally given the ok for all the boys to finally open their gifts, and Boomer prefered completing a task which had a very high chance at being extremely emotional on his own. Preferably, when no one could see him.

Boomer's hands shook as they reached towards the wrapping paper. He had been sitting in that exact spot for hours, just staring at the gift in his hands. They shook even more when he finally, after an eternity of psyching himself up, gathered the courage to tear a piece of it off. Then it was as if a dam had broken deep inside Boomer. He tore at the wrapping paper, desperate to know the last thing his parents had given to him.

As the wrapping paper wore away, a wooden box appeared. It was a beautiful box, but very simple. The oak wood it was made out of held no markings, and the only ornamentation was a golden clasp that held the box closed. It was thin as well, only a few inches thick. Boomer held the box up to the meager amount of moonlight streaming in through a dirty window, trying to decipher its outside appearance. When he couldn't find anything, he hesitantly set it down and reached for the golden clasp.

The clasp was mostly simple, like the rest of the box, except for one inscription in tiny letters on a golden plaque connected to the clasp. It was in an ancient language, one that Boomer obviously did not recognize. He would have to find out what it meant at the library sometime.

But Boomer didn't waste a lot of time on the clasp. He could examine it and the box to his heart's content after he found out what was in it. So he looked past the inscription and flipped open the latch.

What was inside the box took his breath away. Inside was a pair of knives, with gleaming blades. Both the blade and the hilt were silver, and the hilt was adorned with a smooth, sparkling, navy blue stone, that swirled out into the were some of the most beautiful things Boomer had ever seen.

But he was terrified to pick them up.

So he didn't.

When Boomer woke up the next morning, he did two things. First he checked the box to make sure opening it and finding the knives in it wasn't some crazy dream, and then he ran down to his brothers.

Boomer didn't know how to use knives! He didn't want to hurt anyone! So why the heck would his parents just give him a couple of, very _sharp_ , knives on his fifteenth birthday?!

Turns out he wasn't the only Jojo brother with some questions

Once Boomer got into the living room, if it could even be called that, he saw his brothers. All of them anxiously sitting or pacing around the room, lost in their own world. The living room wasn't big, in fact it could barely fit all four of them, but the atmosphere in the room made it even smaller. Boomer felt like he was being squeezed into an elevator with a hundred other people. And the elevator happened to be low on oxygen.

Boomer walked cautiously up to his nearest brother, Butch. Butch was sitting on a rundown armchair, silently glaring at the crumbling wall in front of him. Boomer tapped on his shoulder, and Butch jumped and hissed. Not unlike a cat? Boomer made a mental note to get his most stoic brother out of the house more.

"What?" Butch snapped. Boomer supposed that he had startled Butch more that Butch was willing to admit. Or Boomer just came at a _really_ bad time. Well, Boomer could always play ignorant if he needed to.

"Nothing" Boomer replied hastily "I was just wondering why everyone is so on edge."

Butch snorted "Did you not open your present last night or something?"

Boomer was confused. Did everyone receive a pair of knives for their birthday?

"Well, I did." Boomer said. "That's actually what I wanted to talk to you guys about. I kind of got, um, knives, as a gift."

Butch growled, and his glare at the wall seemed to darken. If that was even possible. This was not good news for Butch.

"Well, you aren't the only person that got a lethal weapon for their birthday. Apparently, Mom and Dad thought it would be alright to give their fifeeen year old children deadly tos=ys for them to play with." Butch had slowly risen his voice as he talked, and now he took a moment to steady himself. "Blaze's gift was a wooden staff, almost as tall as he is, with a spike that pops unexpectedly out of the top. Brick got a pair of prong things, that have _very_ sharp points, and I got two samurai like swords that, when I took them out, almost cut off my head!"

Boomer didn't know how to process this new information. His parents gave him and his siblings deadly weapons of mass destruction? They thought that _fifteen_ year-olds could handle them? Cool!

Boomer had always wanted to be a hero for justice, and now he knew his parents wanted him to be one as well. All he needed was a cool name, like Bubble Boy or . . . _Captain Boomer!_ Boomer was a pretty unusual name, and not a lot of people would think it was his real name. It was perfect.

Boomer spent the rest of the day daydreaming of what he would do to help innocent people with his new alter ego. He came up with a catch phrase (Time for things to _explode_!), and a theme song, and even started thinking of a costume. Then, a genius idea struck Boomer. Maybe he and his brothers could be a _team._ They could all work together to protect the innocent from harm.

' _I have to go tell them!"_ Boomer thought.

He rushed out of his room, certain that his brothers would love his idea. But once he got closer, he heard voices coming from from Brick and Butch's shared room. Boomer stopped running and crept closer to the door, which was just open enough for Boomer to peer in. Inside the room, Butch was pacing. Back and forth with restless energy. He was gesturing wildly, obviously in an argument with someone. Brick, judging from the other voice in the room.

Brick's steely voice rung out. "Are you suggesting we take away the last reminder of our _dead parents_. Yeah, that'll work."

"Well, what other options do we have?" Butch asked sharply. "Just let them run around with deadly weapons? They can't handle them Brick. Blaze maybe, but _Boomer can't handle them."_

Boomer froze. Did they really think he couldn't handle this. Boomer heard Brick murmur quietly in agreement, and anything left of his good mood evaporated.

They really thought, . . .thought that he couldn't handle what his parents gave to him. They didn't think he was strong enough. His own brothers, didn't believe in him.

And so began a spiral of descent. Boomer was jerked back to the present by a swirling of memories. They were advancing forward again.

This time, the memories weren't so good. In the end, Brick hadn't taken away the weapons, but that was only because they had to move quickly. Again. There were bigger things to worry about.

Boomer had always hated moving, and he didn't find he liked it anymore when the entire experience was being played back again. And then they finally stopped, and Boomer was back in his current situation.

Fae slowly materialized out of the mist again, making her way over to Boomer. He didn't look up at her, instead opting to stare at the swirling floor. He wasn't happy with the goddess at the moment and, no matter how petty it was, he was going to make sure she knew it. The misty form of Fae placed a hand on Boomer's shoulder. He still refused to look at her.

"You have been matched with the element of ice. Your warmness gives you control over the steely heart of ice, but be warned, should your heart freeze over like ice you will have much more trouble controlling your abilities. Now, goodbye Master Caz. Time for someone new"

After Fae stopped speaking, Boomer's mind plunged into darkness once again and he fell into unconsciousness.

 **So how did y'all like that chapter? I really liked imagining how this all went down, so this chapter was especially fun for me. I know it seems like I'm ignoring the other characters, but I promise you they will all have their own time to shine. Thank you so much for reading this, and make sure to tell me something that I could do better. There is always something that I need to improve on, so just point it out to me and I'll try and fix. Have a great day/night, and never stop looking for a new idea!**


End file.
